Start Of Something New
by Htuiba
Summary: Kurt se lía con este chico, llamado Blaine y pasa la noche con él. Se suponía que era cosa de una noche, pero las cosas podrían cambiar. Bottom!Kurt y ¡montones de obscenidades! Klaine AU :)
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **darrechri**.

Autora: u/5491307/darrechri

Original: s/10669526/1/Start-Of-Something-New

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí está mi nueva historia Klaine. ¡Espero la disfruten!<strong>

**Agradezco a mi súper beta, Chris. Síganlo en Twitter [ SillyChris13 ]!**

* * *

><p><strong>El Comienzo De Algo Nuevo<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Era una típica noche para Kurt.

De vez en cuando, normalmente en las noches de viernes, se liaría con un chico al azar, a veces en el bar, y terminaría teniendo sexo en uno de esos cubículos del baño o en la habitación del motel más cercano.

A veces Kurt simplemente tenía que sacar el estrés de su sistema. Estaba aquí en New York yendo a una escuela de moda y diseño luego de graduarse del instituto y dejar Ohio. Siempre había sido su sueño ir a una escuela de moda aquí en la gran ciudad. Estaba absolutamente feliz por ello, como fuera, no tenía novio y nunca se había imaginado que vivir solo en New York sería tan difícil. Aunque hizo algunos amigos en la universidad y salía con ellos de vez en cuando, siempre se sentía estresado por todo. La universidad, deberes, el trabajo de medio tiempo, esta gran ciudad en sí misma e incluso socializar con personas lo estresaba. Él no necesitaba mucho sino simplemente algo de distracción. Y el sexo era perfecto para ello.

En la habitación con poca luz, había un rastro de ropa dirigiéndose a la cama. Ahí solamente podían ser oídos gemidos y sonidos de húmedas pieles golpeándose una con la otra.

Kurt pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, enredándose y gimiendo mientras el extraño arremetía dentro y fuera de él. El hombre se agarró de la cabecera y puso la otra en el hombro de Kurt, luego girando las caderas contra Kurt. Kurt gimió fuertemente, abrió las piernas incluso más ampliamente, intentando tener al hombre tan profundo como pudiera.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―Kurt se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre del hombre. Por lo general no se molestaba en aprenderse el nombre de los hombres con los que tenía sexo. Eso no importaba. De cualquier manera era siempre cosa de una sola noche.

Pero esta noche, algo era diferente. No simplemente porque este hombre era tan jodidamente apuesto e increíblemente bueno en el sexo, algo era diferente con él, Kurt pensó mientras levantaba la vista hacia los ojos del hombre.

Dios, los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos avellana. Ahora estaban tan oscuros, tan llenos de deseo. Cuando Kurt miró en ellos, no pudo apartar la mirada. Sentía como si pudiera sumergirse en ellos. Cuando esos ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt, el cuerpo entero se le paralizó y no pudo hacer nada más que fundirse en ellos.

―¿Qué? ―El hombre desaceleró el ritmo de las embestidas.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―Kurt repitió la pregunta―. Quiero gritar tu nombre cuando me corra.

―Blaine. ―Blaine le sonrió de lado y se reclinó por un beso. Fue un beso dulce, pero Kurt pronto gritó de nuevo cuando Blaine se metió más profundamente―. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

―¡Ah! Es… Es K-Kurt. ―Kurt se las arregló para responder entre las embestidas de Blaine que ahora estaban recuperado la velocidad y fuerza. Enganchó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine e intentó atraerlo incluso más.

Blaine susurró justo en la oreja de Kurt y corrió la lengua alrededor de ella―. Muy bien, Kurt. ¿Quieres que te folle más fuerte ahora?

―Sí… por favor ―Kurt respondió con una voz trémula, estremeciéndose por la acción que le estaban dando.

Blaine salió de Kurt y Kurt gruñó por el repentino vacío en su interior―. Ponte en manos y rodillas ―Blaine ordenó.

Kurt inmediatamente obedeció y se dio la vuelta sobre sus manos y rodillas. Blaine se trasladó de rodillas hasta que estuvo enfrente del hermoso culo pálido de Kurt, y se enterró completamente en Kurt de un empujón. Mientras todo el cuerpo de Kurt fue impulsado tan de repente y con fuerza, gimió y movió ambos brazos hacia adelante para contenerse de caer. Con esta posición, definitivamente sentía el pene de Blaine encajándose más profundo que antes. Blaine agarró ambos costados del culo de Kurt y se salió hasta que únicamente la cabeza de su pene estuvo dentro, luego de golpe otra vez. Repitió la acción, pero solamente lo hizo despacio, sabiendo que eso no era lo que Kurt quería. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior por la frustración y se echó con fuerza hacia atrás para encontrarse con las caderas de Blaine, haciendo que ambos gimieran.

―Alguien no es paciente.

―… dijiste que irías más fuerte ―Kurt gruñó y volvió la vista intentando ver el rostro de Blaine.

―No lo dije. Simplemente pregunté si querías.

Blaine se inclinó sobre la espalda de Kurt, sonriendo. Lamió la columna de Kurt de abajo hasta arriba, disfrutando el sabor del hombre bajo de él.

Blaine presionó besos con la boca abierta por los hombros de Kurt, dejando algunas marcas en él mientras todavía seguía moviendo las caderas lento dentro y fuera de Kurt.

―Lo que sea. Cállate ya y fóllame duro de una vez. ―Kurt dejó caer la cabeza con un suspiro cuando la lengua de Blaine le pasó sobre la nuca.

―No eres divertido, Kurt ―Blaine sonrió con satisfacción―. Pero eres tan candente. Mírate ahora. Tus caderas ya se están moviendo, cariño. ―Blaine susurró con voz grave y Kurt se sonrojó ante las palabras. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo que Blaine acababa de decir era verdad.

Pero Blaine dejó las burlas y agarró el culo de Kurt otra vez y comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera profundamente, y con rapidez esta vez. Kurt chirrió fuerte cada vez que Blaine deslizaba el pene profundamente dentro.

―_Amo_ tu voz. Es tan sexi. Podría correrme tan sólo escuchándote gemir ―Blaine agarró el cabello de Kurt con rudeza y le giró la cabeza hacia él. Besó los labios entreabiertos de Kurt con avidez y se tragó el gemido. Rompió el beso y le puso dos dedos sobre los labios. Kurt abrió la boca ligeramente para dejar que los dedos de Blaine lo invadieran y comenzó a chuparlos al momento, usando la lengua en remolino. Ya que Blaine movía los dedos a la par con los movimientos de los empujes, Kurt sentía como si estuviera siendo follado por Blaine por delante y por detrás al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos de golpe y gimió entorno a los dedos de Blaine, y ese sonido, los suaves labios y la cálida lengua, todo eso volvía loco a Blaine.

―Joder, Kurt. Eres tan jodidamente caliente ―Blaine sacó los dedos de la boca de Kurt y apoderándose de sus caderas una vez más antes de incrementar los impulsos.

Entonces de repente le dio demasiado a Kurt. Blaine sintió como su cabeza comenzó a girar. Los cuerpos se movían en sincronía perfecta y las manos de Kurt sujetaron las sábanas con fuerza. Una gota de sudor se le derramaba por el rostro y podía oír el sonido que los cuerpos estaban haciendo debido a la humedad del sudor.

Los brazos de Kurt ya no pudieron sostenerlo y colapsó en la cama, únicamente sus caderas eran sostenidas con fuerza en el aire por Blaine. Blaine tomó ventaja de esta nueva posición y siguió vapuleando a Kurt incluso más profundo y más duro. Separó más ampliamente las nalgas de Kurt y disfrutó de la vista mientras se empujaba dentro y fuera frenéticamente. Sus manos estaban dejando marcas rojas en las pálidas caderas de Kurt y se veía tan erótico que el pene de Blaine tembló en el interior. Tiró de las muñecas de Kurt con ambas manos, las sujetó a la espalda, y luego metió tan duro. Kurt giró la cabeza a un lado para soltar el desenfrenado gemido por la boca, y lo único que podía hacer para ese momento era simplemente tomar lo que Blaine le estaba dando.

Aunque Blaine sabía que estaba siendo rudo, juzgando por los sonidos que Kurt estaba haciendo, no parecía que le importara en absoluto. Blaine ajustó el ángulo de las caderas y supo que ahora estaba golpeando la próstata de Kurt. Con los gemidos ahora más fuertes y agudos, Kurt no podía respirar propiamente. La cabeza de Kurt era un borrón y no podía pensar correctamente. Tenía la garganta seca por todos los gemidos, gritos y las extremidades entumecidas. El líquido pre-seminal estaba empapando su longitud y estómago, y la fricción lo estaba haciendo querer más.

Blaine sintió la familiar sensación enroscarse en su estómago y supo que se estaba acercando.

―… ¡Ah, ahhhh, Blaine… Blaine…! ―Kurt de repente gritó el nombre de Blaine y Blaine sintió el espasmo en todo el cuerpo de Kurt y apretado a su alrededor. Blaine detuvo el movimiento y abrió ampliamente los ojos, bajando la mirada a Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados, y jadeaba y respirando pesadamente.

―Joder, Kurt ―Blaine gruñó y comenzó a moverse otra vez. El hecho de que Kurt eyaculó _sin __tocarse, puso a Blaine al borde. Liberó las manos de Kurt y cayeron sobre las sábanas _impotentes. Blaine tiró de las caderas de Kurt que ahora estaban con la marca roja de las manos de Blaine. Ahora simplemente estaba siendo egoísta, Blaine se concentró en su propio orgasmo mientras seguía follando a Kurt. Kurt estaba simplemente recibiéndolo, dejando que Blaine lo usara. No tomó mucho hasta que Blaine se corrió. Gritó el nombre de Kurt y se enterró tan profundo como pudo llegar, y eyaculó realmente fuerte dentro de Kurt. Blaine respiró un par de veces antes de poco a poco salir y hacer que rodaran sobre sí mismos para que Kurt no tuviera que recostarse en su propio semen.

―Santo cielo ―Blaine exhaló. El corazón le latía con fuerza por el orgasmo.

―Lo sé ―Kurt miró a Blaine cansadamente.

―¿Estás bien? ―Blaine le preguntó con preocupación en los ojos pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kurt―. Lo siento si fue demasiado rudo para ti. Estoy tomado y como que me perdí dema...

―No, estuvo perfecto. Me dejaste totalmente alucinado. ―Kurt sonrió y lo abrazó. Blaine correspondió a la sonrisa y frotó el hombro de Kurt con el pulgar.

―¿Quieres bañarte? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Preferiría quedarme así por un tiempo ―Kurt cerró los ojos y replicó.

―Me suena bien. ―Blaine atrajo más a Kurt y enterró la cara en el suave cabello castaño.

Kurt abrió los ojos un poco y los cerró de nuevo debido a la luz del sol proveniente de las cortinas. Debió haber caído dormido tras follar unas dos... o ¿tres veces? Ni siquiera lo podía recordar. No tenía una mala resaca, pero definitivamente hoy necesitaba tomarlo con calma. Cuando de repente dio la vuelta para ponerse la sábana en el hombro, oyó el flujo de agua en el baño. Blaine se estaba bañando. Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba recostado solo en la cama. No mucho después, Blaine salió del baño y le robó el aliento a Kurt. Se veía tan apuesto, medio desnudo con tan sólo unos pantalones negros y mostrando su torso delgado y el cabello rizado con agua todavía goteando.

Independientemente de lo bien que se veía y cuán perfecto había sido el sexo anoche, Kurt sabía que este era el final. Porque era cosa de una sola noche, la relación (si se podría llamar así) siempre terminaba a la mañana siguiente. No había una «próxima vez», incluso el corazón le estaba intentando decir algo.

Blaine recogió su playera del piso de camino a la cama y se la puso antes de sentarse al borde de la cama junto a las piernas de Kurt.

―¿Estás bien? ―Miró el rostro de Kurt y preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Todavía no puedo moverme. ¿Cómo es que tú puedes? ―Kurt suspiró dramáticamente.

Blaine sonrió un poco y bajó la vista tímidamente, a diferencia de anoche en la cama. Estuvo lejos de ser tímido cuando estaban teniendo sexo. Claro, estaba ebrio, Kurt también lo estaba. Pero la manera en que agarró las caderas de Kurt y arremetió fue tan determinado, los brazos que sujetaban las muñecas en el colchón eran fuertes, y sus ojos se veían tan necesitados. Pero esta mañana, no se veía como el hombre de anoche. Se veía más inocente y adorable. ¿Tan siquiera eran la misma persona?

―Tengo que irme pronto... Oye, escucha, estaba pensando. Um... ¿quieres salir alguna vez, a ver una película o algo, tal vez? ―Blaine habló mientras se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por el cabello. Kurt parpadeó un par de veces ante la repentina pregunta.

―¿Contigo? ¿Una cita? ―Lenta y cuidadosamente se sentó en la cama e hizo mueca de dolor ligeramente cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el culo. Abrazó una almohada contra el pecho y sabía que su cabello estaba sobresaliendo en todas las direcciones, pero no le importó.

―Sí... es decir, si quieres. Pero si no quieres, está bien. Simplemente pensé... ―Blaine dijo ahora casi murmurando. En serio, ¿la misma persona?

―Me encantaría ―Kurt dijo, interrumpiéndolo.

―Oh, bien. Entonces um…., te escribiré mi número aquí. ―Blaine dio un vistazo al cuarto y se puso de pie para ir al buró al lado de la cama. En un pequeño bloc de notas, escribió su nombre y número, y se lo dio a Kurt―. Llámame o escríbeme.

Esto era nuevo. Esto era totalmente nuevo para Kurt. Los chicos nunca le habían pedido salir aunque hubieran tenido un buen sexo en la noche. Nunca le habían dado algún número. Además, Kurt tampoco había hecho el primer movimiento nunca, ahí no había opción. Era una sola noche, y eso era todo. Kurt nunca veía a esos chicos otra vez. Pero hoy le pidieron una cita. Le dieron un número de teléfono. Honestamente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

―Sí, lo haré ―Kurt se las arregló para decir tras escanear rápidamente lo que estaba escrito en el trozo de papel que Blaine le había dado y levantó la vista hacia él. _Blaine Anderson_. Ese es el nombre completo, y el número estaba debajo.

―Bien, genial. Entonces... te veo luego. ―Blaine dudó por un momento pero luego se inclinó para presionar un suave beso en la mejilla de Kurt―. Adiós. Ten un buen día, Kurt. ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta.

―Tú también ―Kurt dijo, observándolo irse. Luego que Blaine cerrara la puerta, Kurt al fin se dio cuenta que también estaba sonriendo.

Sintió mariposas en el estómago. Sintió que eso podía convertirse en algo, algo que un acostón, lo que nunca había experimentado antes.

Miró el papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito ahí. Lo miró de nuevo y una vez más y otra vez hasta que lo memorizó. Incluso comenzó a pensar cuándo sería un buen momento para llamar a Blaine. Entonces sacudió la cabeza por lo que estaba haciendo. Colocó el papel en el buró y le puso algo de peso encima. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, Kurt pensó que hoy iba a tener que ser un buen día.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**¡Continuará! Puedo terminar aquí, pero me gustaría escribir una historia tras esto, sobre la primera cita :)****  
><strong>¡Ojalá los vea pronto! xxxxx<strong>**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este <em>Comienzo De Algo Nuevo<em>.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por **darrechri**.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!<p>

Alguien me pidió escribir bottom!Blaine, pero lo siento, yo soy un fan demasiado apasionado de bottom!Kurt. Espero lo entiendan. :)

La dirección de Kurt en este capítulo no es real. Además me he inventado otras cosas en este capítulo. ¡Favor de notar que esto es ficción! :)

**Glee no me pertenece.**

¡Espero que disfruten tanto de este capítulo como yo lo hice al escribirlo! ¡Muchisímas gracias a mi maravilloso beta Chris [ SillyChris13 ]! Dejenme decirles, é les más que un beta. ¡Es un súper re-escritor! ¡Él ha hecho tanto en este capítulo y yo he aprendido un montón de él!

Estamos dando lo MEJOR de nosotros para darles un buen fic :)

Bien, me callaré ahora. ¡Disfruten! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

La siguiente semana se fue lenta. Kurt no podía reunir el suficiente valor para llamar o tan siquiera escribir a Blaine. En realidad quería hacerlo el mismo día en que Blaine dejó la habitación del motel, pero por supuesto no pudo. Lo hubiera hecho sonar tan necesitado si lo hacía y no quería espantar a Blaine de esa manera. Estaba buscando el momento correcto, pero simplemente no podía encontrarlo todavía y ahora una semana había pasado.

―De acuerdo, es tan sólo un simple mensaje. Puedo hacerlo ―Kurt se dijo cuando llegó al apartamento justo tras las clases de viernes. Era tiempo. Por fin decidió que era tiempo de escribir a Blaine.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró fijamente a la pantalla del teléfono. El número de Blaine ya estaba en la lista de contactos y ahora lo miraba. No sabía que pudiera ser tan tímido cuando se trataba de una relación. Era increíble que le tomó toda una semana enviar un simple mensaje.

Respiró profundo una vez más y comenzó a escribir.

_**Hola, soy Kurt. Espero me recuerdes. Estoy libre mañana y me estaba preguntando si tú también.**_

Kurt releyó el corto mensaje una vez y otra antes de presionar el botón de «Enviar». Arrojó el teléfono al sofá y comenzó a caminar, pasando las manos por su rostro enjugándose las pequeñas gotas de sudor por nervios. Genial, ahora necesitaba una distracción para no revisar el teléfono cada segundo y ver si hubo respuesta de Blaine. Esto era ridículo. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? No sabía ni una sola cosa acerca de Blaine. Por lo que sabía, Blaine podría trabajar en alguna firma de abogados en la ciudad, o podría ser un estudiante, al igual que él. No sabía nada, excepto que era apuesto con hermosos ojos avellana y una brillante, galante sonrisa con la que Kurt podía fundirse simplemente al verla. Y el cabello, ese hermoso cabello rizado tan distintivo por el que Kurt no pudo resistir pasar los dedos y sentir cada rizo en los dedos. Y el sexo, el sexo era exorbitante. Él poseía una sexi voz grave que le hablaba directo a la oreja con palabras sucias y sonidos de placer. Y cada vez que las embestidas se encontraban, Blaine gemía con un sonido particular en su oreja que le iría directo al pene y solamente lo estimularía más. Recordaba las fuertes manos agarrándole las caderas tan fuertemente que no podría ir a ningún lugar mientras lo tomaba tan profundo en su interior. Kurt podía fácilmente mirar fijamente al sudado, torneado y esbelto cuerpo todo el día. Y lo único en lo que seguía pensando desde ese día era, en ese gran pene. Bien, esto era una mala idea.

Kurt sintió el pene dar una contracción en sus pantalones y se deshizo de cualquier pensamiento sobre el pene de Blaine. Estiró los brazos y caminó hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua fría. De repente escuchó el teléfono sonar. Había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

Kurt se congeló y se apresuró de regreso al sofá para ver de quién provenía. Claro, era Blaine. El latido de Kurt se aceleró y con un tembloroso dedo desbloqueó la pantalla para leer el mensaje.

_**Hola, desconocido. Por fin me recuerdas, ¿huh? :P**_**_  
><em>Mañana suena bien. Te paso a recoger a tu casa y luego vamos a almorzar. ¿Qué tal suena eso? -Blaine<em>_**

El rostro de Kurt se iluminó y rápidamente envió la respuesta.

_**Eso suena perfecto. ¿A qué hora? -Kurt**_

_**¿Qué tal mediodía? -B**_

_**Estaré esperando. Mi dirección es 314 3ra Avenida #401. Hasta entonces. :) -K**_

_**¡No puedo esperar! ;) -B**_

_No puedo esperar. _Kurt leyó el mensaje otra vez y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Muy bien, eso fue fácil. Kurt estaba contento de que la conversación ya estaba acabada ahora porque ya no tenía que esperar por una respuesta. Pero un momento, oh Dios mío. ¿Le acababa de dar la dirección de su casa a Blaine? ¿Un hombre al que apenas conocía? ¿Fue una buena idea? ¿Y si se trataba de un ladrón o un violador, o incluso un asesino serial o algo?

No.

Kurt necesitaba calmarse para variar. Blaine no se veía como ninguna clase de malas noticias. Relájate. Dijo que pasaría por él, y eso haría, e irían a almorzar justo como dijo en el mensaje. Él no lo lastimaría, o ¿sí? Tan tonta como sonaba su imaginación, Kurt no podía negar que honestamente no sabía. No sabía nada de este hombre (excepto por lo poco relacionado al sexo que habían tenido). De verdad quería llegar a conocerlo más como persona. Bueno, tenía tiempo para eso mañana.

Sonrió suavemente sintiéndose bien por tener a alguien que lo recogiera para una cita. Se podría acostumbrar a ello.

...

Kurt no pudo dormir bien esa noche. Su mente estaba en todas partes como qué vestir mañana, qué podrían hacer tras el almuerzo, e incluso lo que pasaría al final del día. Quizás podrían volver al apartamento y tener un poco de diversión. Ahí dejó de pensar e intentó realmente olvidar todo eso y simplemente dormir, pero su mente no se calló. Por fin se quedó dormido alrededor de las 4 de la mañana pero se despertó a las 8 y no pudo volver a dormir. Suspiró y se rindió, decidiendo empezar el día antes de lo que quería.

Eran mediados de mayo y el clima era perfecto. No había nubes en el cielo y la brisa proveniente de la ventana era agradable y fresca. A los árboles les estaban comenzando a crecer las hojas de nuevo y a Kurt le encantaba ver a los rayos del sol alcanzar el suelo a través de ellas. Kurt adoraba está época del año.

Tomó cereal con leche para desayunar y se dio una larga ducha, aventajado de haberse levantado temprano en fin de semana. Escogió una simple camisa blanca entallada con una estrecha corbata rojo escarlata y unos muy ajustados pantalones azules. Y para calzar, se puso las botas altas rojo cereza de Dr. Martens. Se peinó perfectamente, terminando con un toque de laca y su colonia favorita. Entonces pensó que pasaría el resto de la mañana leyendo su libro inconcluso. Bueno lo intentó, pero no se pudo concentrar y se encontró leyendo la misma parte una y otra vez. Cerró el libro, suspirando y levantó la vista al reloj sobre el muro. Eran casi las once en punto, una hora más. ¿Podría el tiempo ir un poco más rápido? Kurt blanqueó los ojos y cogió el control remoto del televisor y la encendió, pasando por los canales para ver si había algo interesante. Pero terminó yendo a Netflix y comenzó a ver Doctor Who.

Fue cuando Kurt comenzó a ver el segundo episodio el timbre sonó. Kurt se puso de pie de un brinco y levantó la vista al reloj. Eran 5 para las doce. Se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose frente al espejo de cuerpo completo el cual estaba en el pasillo para verificar el cabello, arreglarse la camisa y la corbata rápidamente. Vio por la mirilla y supo que era Blaine.

―¡Hola! ―Kurt saludó mientras abría la puerta principal.

Y ahí estaba Blaine de pie justo frente a él cuando las miradas se encontraron.

―Hola ―Blaine dijo, sonriendo hermosamente.

Se veía absolutamente apuesto justo como Kurt lo recordaba cuando se conocieron por primera vez el viernes pasado. Vestía un ajustado polo azul marino (debajo del cual Kurt podía ver perfectamente el musculoso pecho de Blaine, muchísimas gracias) mostrando los bíceps (oh Dios mío, esos músculos) y un par de pantalones blancos con una mocasines de color marrón claro. La gomina estaba ligeramente aplicada en el cabello rizado y se veía pulcro. Él. Estaba. Candente.

―¿Estás listo para irnos? ―Blaine le interrumpió los pensamientos y Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba lo mirando fijamente con la boca abierta. Ups. No estaba babeando, ¿verdad?

―S- Sí, sí. Vámonos. ―Kurt parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió, saliendo al corredor y asegurando la puerta tras de sí.

―Te ves genial, Kurt ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaban al elevador. Kurt sintió el rostro enrojecer.

―Bueno, gracias, Blaine. Tú también ―Kurt correspondió a la sonrisa, un poco sonrosado y hablaba tan casualmente como le era posible antes de presionar el botón para abrir la puerta―. ¿Condujiste hasta aquí?

―No, en realidad caminé. Vivo en la 1era Avenida, no muy lejos de aquí.

―Oh, ¿en serio? Una de mis cafeterías favoritas está en la 1era Avenida. ―Entraron al elevador y Kurt presionó el botón «Abajo».

―¿Cuál? ―Blaine preguntó.

―The Bean. ―Kurt respondió.

―Oh, ese también es uno de mis favoritos. Más encantan los Dirty Chai Lattes.

―Nunca antes he tomado uno de esos. Creo que lo probaré la próxima vez. Aunque, me encantan las tratas de fruta.

―¡_Siempre _he querido probar una de esas! Quizás deberíamos ir juntos la próxima vez.

―Sí, definitivamente.

Kurt sonrió ante la idea de que pudieran tener una «próxima vez». Salieron del elevador una vez que llegaron al primer piso y se dirigieron a la puerta principal del edificio.

―Entonces, ¿tienes hambre? ―Blaine preguntó mirando a Kurt.

―Sí, puedo comer. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

―Conozco un buen restaurante italiano en la calle 48va. Luego podemos ver una película y dar una caminata por Central Park. Después de eso, compramos helados y nos sentamos por la fuente y ya sabes, simplemente hablamos. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

―Me parece perfecto. Me encanta la comida italiana y el helado ―Kurt respondió con una risita ahogada―. ¿Qué película quieres ver?

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle y se dirigieron al restaurante italiano que Blaine mencionó.

―Hmmm… quiero ver _Las Tortugas Ninja _―Blaine respondió tras pensarlo. Entonces Kurt comenzó a sonreír.

―¿Quieres ver _Las Tortugas Ninja_? Curiosa historia, porque en realidad yo también. Se ve bastante bien.

―Lo sé, ¿cierto? ¡Se ve asombroso! Bueno, un asombroso idiota.

―Sí, así es. Supongo que somos dos idiotas. ―Kurt dijo.

―Lo somos ―Blaine afirmó.

Se miraron y rieron. Cualquier tensión entre ellos se había disuelto completamente, creando una atmósfera más cómoda.

...

Caminaron al restaurante, hablando de las cosas más variadas con las que podían salir. Una vez que se sentaron en la mesa, comenzaron a hablar de cositas propias para llegar a conocerse más. Kurt aprendió que Blaine tenía 21 años, la misma edad que él, estaba en segundo en el conservatorio de artes en New York y con especialización en música. Podía tocar múltiples instrumentos, incluyendo el piano, instrumentos de cuerda y la batería. Kurt hizo prometer a Blaine que le tocaría algo algún día. Blaine dijo que sí. Disfrutaron el almuerzo, charlaron más sobre ellos, pasatiempos, programas favoritos de televisión y películas, cantantes, actores y actrices favoritos. Siguieron hablando como si fueran viejos amigos que no se habían visto por años y finalmente se veían.

―Muy bien, si nos vamos ahora, podremos llegar a la función de las 2:00 PM ―Blaine dijo mientras miraba el teléfono y mascaba lo último de pasta.

―Estoy listo ―Kurt dijo terminando el café helado y sacándose la billetera del bolsillo posterior del pantalón.

―Déjame pagar a mí ―Blaine dijo, sacando también la billetera.

―No, no hay necesidad. Pagaré lo mío. ―Kurt insistió pero Blaine solamente negó con la cabeza.

―No, yo quiero pagar. Además, esta fue mi idea, por lo que si me permites. Por favor déjalo ―Kurt suspiró pero hizo lo que se le dijo.

―Bien, pero yo pagaré la película ―Kurt dijo, mirándolo.

―Inténtalo ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa chueca, llamando la atención del mesero para que trajera la cuenta. Esto únicamente causó que Kurt riera. Blaine pagó la mesa y fueron al exterior.

―Bueno, gracias, Blaine.

―No hay problema.

...

A la 1:45, llegaron al cine para comprar los boletos. Kurt se acercó a la taquilla para comprar dos entradas para la película, pero mientras caminaba hacia ella, Blaine lo apartó suavemente.

―¿En serio, Blaine? Esto no es justo ―Kurt dijo mientras era empujado a un lado de la fila.

―No te preocupes por esto, tontito. ―Blaine llegó a la taquilla y compró dos boletos para _Las Tortugas Ninja_. Obtuvo los boletos y le dio a Kurt el suyo―. Aquí vamos. ―Blaine comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa pero todo lo que Kurt pudo hacer fue mirarlo sorprendido. Kurt corrió y lo alcanzó.

―De acuerdo,_ tienes_ dejar de hacer esto.

―¿Hacer qué? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Ya lo sabes.

Blaine miró a Kurt con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―No sé de qué estás hablando ―Blaine dijo, pretendiendo no saber a lo que Kurt se refería.

―Deja de ser tan cabeza dura. Al menos permíteme comprarte algo esta noche.

Mientras entraban, Kurt pensaba en qué comprarle a Blaine.

―Ya sé, te compraré un cono de helado cuando lleguemos a Central Park.

Blaine abrió la boca pero Kurt lo interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera.

―¡No! No quieres discutir conmigo sobre esto. Te compraré un helado y te lo comerás, y te gustará ―Kurt dijo apuntando con el dedo índice a Blaine.

Blaine rió y lo miró―. Muy bien, entonces. Trato.

―Bien ―Kurt asintió en satisfacción, sonrojándose un poco ante lo hermosamente que Blaine le sonreía.

Llegaron a la sala en que se exhibía _Las Tortugas Ninja_ y se sentaron a mediados de la sala. Mientras tomaban asiento, las luces gradualmente se apagaron y la película comenzó, (bueno, los cortes de películas que duraron los primeros 10 minutos). Blaine le dio a Kurt un contenedor con palomitas y un agua, y Kurt lo miró confuso.

―¿Cuándo lo compraste? ―susurró.

―Lo compré rápido cuando no estabas mirando. No había fila así que lo hice rápido ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Genial_, Kurt pensó, Blaine ya estaba otra vez pagando más cosas. Sea lo que sea, Blaine no iba a comprarles el helado de la tarde.

Kurt puso el contenedor de palomitas entre ellos al perfecto alcance de los dos. Mientras el corto de una futura película comenzaba, estiró el brazo por unas palomitas. Su mano de repente rozó con la de Blaine, cuya mano también estaba cogiendo palomitas.

―Lo siento ―Kurt susurró mientras retiraba la mano.

―Está bien ―Blaine susurró en respuesta suavemente.

Tras terminarse todas las palomitas, Blaine puso el contenedor vacío en el piso y descansó el brazo izquierdo sobre el de Kurt que estaba en el brazo del asiento entre ellos. Blaine de repente envolvió la mano alrededor de la de Kurt, sonrojando a Kurt ante el repentino toque. El corazón de Kurt comenzó a perder el ritmo ante el contacto en el oscuro lugar. La mano de Blaine era grande y cálida, y se sentía tan agradable. Kurt sonrió y bajó la mirada a las manos juntas antes de levantarla a la pantalla. Los dedos se entrelazaron y los pulgares acariciaban lentamente la mano del otro. Kurt adoró cada momento de ello y se tomaron de la mano así hasta que la película terminó.

...

―¡Bueno, eso fue bastante asombroso! ―Blaine exclamó mientras salían del teatro. Kurt rió nerviosamente encontrando cuán emocionado estaba Blaine como un niño que era tan adorable.

―Sí, lo fue. Me alegra que la eligiéramos.

Caminaron a Central Park y disfrutaron el agradable sol de la tarde.

―Entonces, ¿quieres algo de helado? ¿_Yo_ invito? ―Kurt sonrió y Blaine rodó los ojos.

―Bien, muy bien. Vamos ―Blaine murmuró mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt ya que se sentía tan natural y fino, y tan correcto. Por un momento, Kurt olvidó que _no eran __novios. Pero quizás, podría pasar en un futuro cercano. Ya que estaban caminando tomados de las manos, Kurt deseaba que sucediera pronto._

...

―De acuerdo, Blaine. ¿Ya te decidirás? ―Kurt dijo, dando golpes con el pie al piso―. Vamos. No me voy a quedar de pie aquí hasta que el parque cierre. ―Kurt puso ambas manos a la cadera, molestándose un poco. Ya habían estado frente al carro de helados un tiempo porque Blaine no podía decidir que sabor quería.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Ah… de acuerdo, ¡Mint Chip!

―Gracias ―Kurt suspiró dramáticamente y ordenó mint chip para Blaine y un espresso para sí. Pagó justo como dijo antes y le dio un helado de mint chip a Blaine―. Aquí tiene, Sr. Patricio Estrella.

―Acabas de referirte a mí como Patricio de Bob Esponja? ―Blaine preguntó mientras tomaba el helado de Kurt.

―¡Sí! Porque eres como Patricio, no puedes decidir qué quieres. Siempre que Patricio va al Krusty Krab se queda mirando el menú sin saber que pedir.

Blaine comenzó a reír―. Lo siento, pero ¡tienen tantos sabores!

―Este no es tu último helado, Blaine. Podemos volver en cualquier momento, sabes ―Kurt dijo sonriéndole a Blaine.

―Sí, lo sé. Podemos volver en cualquier momento que queramos ―Blaine sonrió y asintió.

―Me gusta como suena eso. ―Kurt no pudo evitar corresponder a la sonrisa.

―A mí también.

Fueron por el camino del parque y encontró una banca para sentarse y comer el helado. Se sentaron en cómodo silencio y observaron a las personas alrededor de ellos disfrutando esta hermosa tarde soleada. Algunos estaban tirados sobre mantas de picnic y leyendo. En algún lugar estaban haciendo yoga mientras otros corrían por el parque. Kurt vio a algunas personas llevando perros a caminar e incluso vio a un artista callejero que atrajo a una gran multitud no muy alejado de donde Blaine y él estaban. Vio a la izquierda y vio a algunas parejas, y familias caminando.

―¡Que rico, esto sabe tan bien! ―Kurt dijo con asombro tras lamer el helado un par de veces―. ¿Quieres probar un poco? ―Preguntó a Blaine.

―Claro ―Blaine se le acercó y se puso un poco de helado en la boca. Kurt no pudo evitar quedarse mirando y tragar saliva cuando vio la boca de Blaine moverse eróticamente por el congelado postre.

―Oh sí, esto _está _bueno. ¿Quieres probar del mío? ―Blaine preguntó, lamiéndose el labio para quitarse el helado.

Kurt asintió y colocó la mano sobre la de Blaine que estaba sosteniendo el cono y sacó la lengua para lamer el costado del helado muy lentamente. Kurt notó que Blaine lo estaba mirando fijamente.

―Delicioso. ―Kurt lo miró y se quitó el helado de los labios con la lengua. Luego se inclinó hacia Blaine y posó un suave beso sobre los labios de Blaine. Se alejó, sonriendo―. Gracias.

Cuando la mano de Kurt comenzó a alejarse de la de Blaine, Blaine soltó el helado y tomó la mano de Kurt en su lugar. En el siguiente momento, mientras el helado de Blaine golpeaba el piso. Esta vez el beso fue un poco más suave. Dándose picos en los labios antes de hundir la lengua en la boca del otro. Las entrelazadas lenguas se sentían frías una contra la otra debido al helado y el sabor de café y mint chip se mezclaron perfectamente en las bocas. Antes de que llegara más profundo, separaron los labios, haciendo un sonido bajo.

Kurt abrió los ojos para mirar el lugar en la tierra donde el helado de Blaine aterrizó. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Blaine―. Sabes como tu helado ―dijo, mordiéndose el labio avergonzado ante lo que acaban de hacer en medio de un parque público.

Blaine rió en silencio también mirando al helado sobre la tierra―. Supongo que sí. Lo siento. ―Lo levantó y caminó al más cercano basurero para tirarlo. Se sentó junto a Kurt cuando regresó.

―Pero tienes suerte de que soy bueno. Compartiré el mío contigo ―Kurt sonrió ampliamente, ofreciéndole el helado.

―Bien, gracias, Kurt. Qué generoso de tu parte ―Blaine arqueó una ceja y dijo teatralmente. Ambos rieron y tomaron turnos comiendo el helado.

―¿Cuál es el siguiente plan? ―Kurt preguntó curiosamente.

―Um… no lo sé. Podemos pasear por aquí un poco más e ¿ir a cenar más tarde? ―Blaine sugirió.

―Claro ―Kurt sonrió suavemente. Quizás podrían a ir a caminar una vez que terminaran el helado. La luz del sol todavía era caliente y cómoda en el final de la tarde en el parque.

...

Kurt y Blaine llegaron al bar de las 6:30. Era domingo por la noche, por lo que el bar estaba bastante lleno. Afortunadamente, pudieron encontrar una mesa vacía cerca de la esquina del bar. Kurt se excusó al baño y cuando regresó, dos vasos de cerveza ya estaban sobre la mesa.

―Te conseguí una bebida. Espero que un Blue Moon esté bien.

―Sí, eso está bien. Espera, ¿recuerdas lo que bebí el viernes pasado?

―Por supuesto.

Kurt simplemente se asombró con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó en el lugar opuesto al de Blaine―. Bueno, que dulce de tu parte.

Una mesera vino y ordenaron algo de comida. Kurt ahora se instaló más y miró a su alrededor. Había una gran televisión sobre la pared y un partido de fútbol se estaba transmitiendo.

―¿Te gustan los deportes? ―Kurt preguntó a Blaine que estuvo perdido en la pantalla por un segundo. Volvió la vista a Kurt y recordó que estaba ahí.

―Sí. Aunque no juego. Pero me gusta verlo. ¿A ti? ―Blaine preguntó.

―No mucho. Prefiero America's Got Talent. ―Kurt tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

―¿En serio? Vamos, Kurt, no puedes comparar los deportes con un soso programa de televisión.

―¡Lo dices porque no a viste a los ganadores del año pasado! ¡Kenichi fue increíble! Además, los deportes son un puñado de hombres persiguiendo un baloncito o algo. Y no me agrada de la idea de estar sudado y oloroso por ello. Aunque tienen increíbles cuerpos. ―Kurt levantó la vista a la pantalla y estudió los cuerpos de los jugadores y comenzó a imaginarse lo que había debajo de las ropas. Blaine lo notó y sonrió con suficiencia.

―Los deportes son muy divertidos de ver, Kurt. Cambiarás de idea cuando realmente salgas y veas un juego frente a ti. Puedes animar o abuchear a tu equipo favorito, puedes gritar ante un error de juicio del árbitro. Es tan emocionante y divertido.

―Lo dudo ― Kurt se rió, sabiendo que ahora le estaba tomando el pelo. En realidad estaba de acuerdo con Blaine. Kurt solía estar en el equipo de fútbol en el instituto y le encantaba. Era una larga historia para contársela a Blaine, podría guardarla para quizás después.

―Tengo una idea ―Blaine movió la silla junto a la Kurt y la ajustó para encarar a Kurt.

―Te llevaré a ver un partido de baseball o fútbol alguna vez.

―Um… No, gracias.

―Kuuuuurrrrrrt ―Blaine puso mala cara y suplicó los jodidos ojos de cachorro.

―No Blaine ―Kurt rió―. Los deportes no son lo mío.

―Bien, seguiré pidiéndotelo hasta que digas que irás.

―Mi respuesta no va a cambiar.

―Nunca se sabe. ¿Y si te beso?

―Pruébame. ―Mientras Kurt hablaba, Blaine se acercó y le besó suavemente la mejilla.

―Hmm, no lo suficientemente convincente ―Kurt dijo. Blaine sonrió con superioridad y se inclinó para presionarle un beso con la boca abierta en los labios. Esta vez se quedó allí por algunos segundos. Tras unos segundos poco a poco retrocedió.

―¿Bien? ―Blaine preguntó sonriendo.

―Me lo pensaré ―Kurt correspondió a la sonrisa.

―¡SÍ! ―Blaine bombeó el brazo y Kurt no pudo evitar reír.

―Dije que "me lo pensaré", ¡no que iré!

―Irás ―Blaine le guiñó el ojo y eso hizo sonrojar un poco a Kurt. Demonios, ¿por qué él era tan guapo?

La camarera les trajo la comida y comenzaron a comer, y a hablar de cualquier cosa con la que les salía. Kurt no había tenido tanta diversión con alguien en años y pensó que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a ello.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Blaine preguntó cuando terminaron de comer.

―Sí, por supuesto ―Kurt respondió, preguntándose lo que sería.

―¿Nosotros... quizás podríamos ser...?

Antes de que Blaine pudiera terminar la oración, una voz lo interrumpió.

―¿Blaine?

Kurt se giró para ver a un atractivo chico rubio acercándoseles.

―Oh… hola, Josh ―Blaine miró por encima para ver a quién pertenecía la voz y lució sorprendido.

―Hola, ¿cómo te va? No te visto en un rato. Te _extraño_ ―el rubio se sentó junto a Blaine, opuesto a Kurt y susurrándole la última palabra al oído.

―He estado ocupado ―Blaine lo miró y respondió rápidamente.

―Hm. Entonces, ¿este es tu rollo de la noche? Es lindo. ―El rubio le sonrió a Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon y la boca ser le abrió de golpe ante la rudeza. ¿_Quién _demonios era este chico?

―No Josh, detente ―Blaine negó con fuerza y suspiró―. Josh, Kurt. Kurt, Josh. Él es mi... um... amigo.

―… Con beneficios. Hola ―el chico Josh le extendió la mano a Kurt y Kurt estaba paralizado. No se sentía de humor para estrechar la mano de este grosero extraño. Pero el caballero que llevaba dentro le estrechó la mano brevemente.

―Hola ―Kurt se las arregló para responder, sin saber cómo responder.

―Entonces Kurt, ¿Blaine ya te folló? Él es increíble, ¿verdad? Quizás los tres podamos juntarnos y divertirnos.

―¡Muy bien! ―Blaine exclamó avergonzado―. Kurt, me voy al bar por más cerveza. ¿Quieres otra?

―Estoy bien, gracias ―Kurt dijo sin expresión ni mirar a Blaine.

Blaine se puso de pie tan rápidamente que casi tiró la silla hacia atrás y la atrapó justo a tiempo.

―Josh, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? ―Blaine preguntó mirando directamente a Josh. Tuvo que llevarse a Josh. No quería a Kurt a solas con Josh.

―Claro ―Josh sonrió y se puso de pie.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Kurt los observó irse al bar. El corazón le palpitaba y muchos pensamientos le pululaban alrededor de la cabeza. Estaba pasando un buen rato hasta literalmente hace un minuto, pero ahora todo se había ido.

―¿Me compras una bebida? ―Josh le pidió a Blaine mientras se acercaban al bar.

―Ya tienes una en la mano y me parece bastante llena ―Blaine dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. Blaine se ordenó la bebida y escuchó a Josh sonriendo con suficiencia. De repente, Josh se inclinó y besó a Blaine justo en los labios. Ni siquiera durando un segundo, Blaine empujó a Josh.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Josh? ―Blaine exclamó enojado.

―Vaya, relájate, hombre, simplemente te besé, no es la gran cosa. ―Blaine comenzó a limpiarse los labios con la manga de la camisa―. ¿Cuál es_ tu _problema? ―Josh le frunció el ceño ante la actitud.

―Mira, Josh. No eres mi acompañante esta noche. Y nunca lo serás de ahora en adelante ―Blaine exhaló, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

―¿Q-Qué...? ¿Es en serio?

Blaine miró a Josh, respirando profundo para calmarse.

―Yo... no quiero que Kurt se moleste, ¿de acuerdo? Así que simplemente... ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

Josh respiró profundo y miró a Blaine confundido.

―Entonces qué, ¿es algo serio o qué?

―Sí… quizás… es decir, no lo sé. No sé lo que Kurt está pensando porque todavía no hemos hablado de ello. Pero al menos yo voy en serio.

Josh retrocedió con las manos frente a él.

―Bien, lo que sea. _Yo_ personalmente no quiero sentar cabeza todavía y no entiendo por qué _tú_ quieres, pero lo capto.

―Gracias ―Blaine le dijo a Josh mientras recibía la cerveza del barman y pagaba.

―Claro que extrañaré nuestras folladas, pero sí. Llámame si cambias de idea o consideras un trío. Josh sonrió con malicia y desapareció entre la multitud.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y giró para volver a la mesa, y continuar hablando con Kurt. Quería hacerlo. Sabía que era momento. Quería preguntarle a Kurt si quería ser su novio. Se giró y notó que el bar estaba más concurrido en el segundo. Su humor se fue de lo más feliz que podía estar, a sentir que le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago. Se dio cuenta que Kurt se había ido.

...

Había sido un buen día, Kurt pensaba mientras arrastraba los pies hacia casa. Ni siquiera sabía ni le importaba si iba por el camino correcto. El corazón le estaba latiendo tan fuerte y la cabeza le estaba girando verdaderamente rápido. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar lógicamente.

Así que, Blaine tenía un "folla" amigo, o quizás dos. Entonces, ¿eso era todo lo que Kurt era para él? ¿Simplemente alguien para follar? ¿Por qué no pudo ver esto antes? Justamente como Josh, Blaine probablemente sólo lo veía como un folla-amigo. Incluso vio a Blaine y Josh besándose. Ya no podía lidiar con la humillación. Tuvo que salir del bar. No podía creer que en realidad estaba desarrollando sentimientos por Blaine. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad pensaba que algo como esto funcionaría? ¿Algo que comenzó como cosa de una sola noche? Ambos necesitaban sexo y lo hicieron únicamente por placer, nada más. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan seguro de que Blaine era diferente y que esto podría convertirse en una relación decente? Blaine no quería una relación. Fue Kurt quien lo malinterpretó. Las mariposas que sentía cuando Blaine lo llamaba, la calidez de las manos de Blaine contra las propias, el increíble sabor de esos labios contra los suyos, la chispa que sentía en los dulces besos que intercambiaban y la química entre ellos que él creía... todo estaba equivocado.

Kurt caminó a casa abrazándose fuertemente, maldiciéndose por no haber traído una chaqueta. El viento todavía era frío en la noche de mediados de mayo en la ciudad de New York.

...

Continuará

* * *

><p>AN

Así que, los chicos tienen un drama ahora. ¿Qué piensan? ¡Por favor comenten!

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por **darrechri**.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, seguir y comentar la historia!<strong>

**No puedo creer que he escrito tres capítulos. ¡Nunca he escrito más que capítulos únicos! ¡Pero he encontrado que recibir es muy divertido!**

**¡Agradecimiento especial a mi fantástico me que beta, Chris! Chicos no saben esto, pero él hace tantas cosas cuando revisa mi escrito. ¡Oh Dios mío, él es tan bueno! xD**

**Por lo que, aquí está el capítulo 3. Blaine necesita arreglar las cosas primero, ¡luego vendrán dulces y candentes escenas Klaine! Puse un poco de smut en este capítulo. ¡Aunque, solamente un poco! ;)**

**¡Espero disfruten leerlo! xxx**

**Capítulo 3**

Blaine se sentó contra la pared del bar bajando la mirada al teléfono más preocupado de lo que nunca había estado. Había llamado y escrito a Kurt diez veces dejando un mensaje de voz en cada ocasión. Donde sea que Kurt estaba, no pudo ir tan lejos. Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, dejando caer la cabeza. Eran casi las 10 PM y le asustaba que Kurt simplemente había desaparecido del bar sin una palabra. Si todavía estuviera aquí, ya habría aparecido. Pero no había señal de él.

Veinte minutos habían pasado cuando Blaine estaba a punto de rendirse. La casa de Kurt estaba solamente a unas calles, quizás debería ir ahí y ver. Se puso de pie y dejó el bar.

…

Kurt bajó la mirada al teléfono mientras entraba al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Había recibido llamadas y mensajes de Blaine en la última media hora preguntando dónde estaba. Pero no respondió ninguno. No sabía qué decir. Todavía estaba temblando por lo que pasó en el bar y al darse cuenta que Blaine y él probablemente no terminarían como novios.

Se comenzó a sentir mal por dejar a Blaine solo y poner fin a la gran noche. Admitía que no podría haber actuado como un adulto y explicar a Blaine que simplemente quería irse a casa. Blaine merecía una explicación. Kurt tomó el teléfono para llamar a Blaine, pero de repente, oyó tres golpes en la puerta.

Levantó confuso la vista del teléfono. No estaba esperando a nadie a estas horas. Se dirigió a la puerta y vio por la mirilla. Era Blaine. No sabía si estaba feliz o triste. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Blaine de pie.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo aliviado―. Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí.

―Sí ―Kurt respondió―. Aquí estoy.

Blaine lo miró confundido.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Y qué pasó en el bar? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Estaba preocupado por ti. ―Blaine dijo en voz baja, sonando realmente preocupado. De alguna manera, Kurt se sintió peor. Bajó la mirada, sin responder a las preguntas.

―Entra ―insistió. Kurt abrió la puerta más ampliamente y dejó entrar a Blaine. Respiró profundo, cerrando y poniendo llave a la puerta, pensando en que decir.

―Por favor siéntate, estaré feliz de explicarte. ¿Quieres algo para tomar? ―Kurt preguntó. Blaine respondió negando únicamente con la cabeza. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá uno junto al otro. Kurt fue el primero en hablar.

―Lamento haberte dejado en el bar tan repentinamente. Yo... no me estaba sintiendo bien.

No era una completa mentira. Simplemente no se sentía bien para contarle a Blaine la razón completa―. ¿Estás bien? ―Blaine lo miró, acariciando el brazo de Kurt.

―Sí, sí… estoy bien. Supongo que solamente necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Aunque, debí haberte dicho algo. Lo siento.

―No te preocupes por eso. Mientras te encuentres bien, no hay problema. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Kurt asintió.

―Sí, estoy seguro. Gracias ―Kurt sonrió para asegurárselo, incluso aunque en lo profundo, no lo estaba.

―Eso es bueno ―Blaine se acercó para besarlo y en lugar de resistirse, Kurt se lo permitió. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para dejar que la dominante lengua de Blaine entrara en su boca. Blaine gentilmente empujó a Kurt sobre el sofá, chupándole el cuello y haciéndolo gemir involuntariamente. Una combinación entre la hábil lengua de Blaine y su sensible piel, le dieron a Kurt una enorme cantidad de placer. Mientras Blaine seguía con el cuello, Kurt comenzó a perderse. Hace tan sólo unos minutos, Kurt se rehusaba a tener sexo con Blaine dándose cuenta que esto solamente era una aventura de una noche. Pero ahora su cuerpo estaba claramente tomando la decisión. Pero quizás no debía. Al abrir su cuerpo ahora solamente le estaría diciendo a Blaine que estas noches habituales de follar estaban bien. Pero estaba estresado y exhausto de pensarlo demasiado. El sexo siempre le funcionaba para relajarlo, así que por esta noche podría no ser una mala idea.

¿Qué…? No… ¿Con Blaine? Ya no quería tener sexo con Blaine.

Kurt ya no podía pensar correctamente en este momento. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. De repente, sintió la mano de Blaine contra su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos cansadamente pero volvieron a cerrarse cuando la mano de Blaine comenzó a acariciarle el pena lentamente sobre la tela.

―¿Dónde está tu recámara? ―Blaine susurró en la oreja de Kurt―. ¿Puedo follarte?

―Sí... claro, ¿por qué no? Eso es todo para lo que estamos aquí, ¿cierto? ―Kurt exhaló.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine preguntó mientras se detenía y alejaba―. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

―Nosotros, solamente es sexo, ¿correcto? ―Kurt dijo, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada confusa de Blaine.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros? ¿Por eso te fuiste del bar, porque viste que tengo un folla-amigo y pensaste que no me importaba lo nuestro? ―Blaine frunció el ceño ante lo que Kurt acababa de decir. Kurt también se sentó de nuevo, dándole una mirada. Ahora la cabeza le estaba doliendo más temblando de frío. De cualquier manera ¿por qué está noche era tan fría?

―Me fui del bar, porque no quiero ser simplemente folla-amigos, ¿bien? Me fui porque pensé que éramos más que eso. Pero ahí estaba, ¡tenías a ese chico Josh por ahí y entonces lo besaste!

Kurt se puso de pie gritando, dándose cuenta de toda la furia que tenía dentro.

―Tú eres al que no le importa lo nuestro. Y por un minuto realmente pensé que estábamos en la misma página. No lo sé, me sentí tan estúpido por tener estos sentimientos por ti. Dios Blaine, me comenzabas a gustar. Y me siento como un gran idiota. Realmente pensé que yo te gustaba.

Mientras terminaba de gritar, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

―Kurt… ―Blaine lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo y Kurt le lloró silenciosamente sobre el hombro. Se quedaron así por unos minutos mientras Kurt se calmaba.

Se apartó de Blaine, comenzando a sentirse avergonzado.

―Lo siento ―Kurt dijo tímidamente, secándose las lágrimas con la palma. No debería haber estado tan molesto por todo esto. Después de todo esto provenía de su incomprensión. Ellos no estaban comprometidos ni nada. Blaine no merecía ser gritado de esa manera.

―No, no, Kurt. Por favor no. Lo-Siento tanto hacerte sentir de esta manera. Fue mi culpa ―Blaine sostuvo ambas manos de Kurt en las suyas―. Por favor escucha. Conocí a Josh y nos divertimos, sí. Pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Y nunca he visto a Josh fuera de un bar, como hoy hice contigo porque simplemente no quise. De verdad disfruté estar contigo hoy, Kurt, creo que eres asombroso. Eres inteligente, gracioso, y sexi y todo. Puede sonar como un cliché, pero lo digo en serio. No quería pasar esta noche con Josh. Eres _tú __con quien quiero pasar la noche. __Josh_ me besó antes en el bar pero lo alejé, y le dije que nunca nos volveríamos a ver. Kurt, Josh no significa nada para mí. ―Blaine miró los ojos de Kurt, que todavía estaban rojos y húmedos por el llanto―. Sé que tú y yo follamos la semana pasada cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, y se suponía que no habría sentimientos ahí. Pero desde esa noche, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. No quiero ver a nadie más que a ti. _Únicamente _a he estado pensando en ti... _demasiado_. ―Kurt permaneció en silencio con conmoción. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Esto era verdad? ¿Realmente Blaine le estaba diciendo todo esto?

―Ahora, ¿todavía piensas que eres un folla-amigo para mí, Kurt? ―Blaine preguntó avergonzadamente, levantando la vista a Kurt con una sonrisa.

―No ―Kurt rápidamente negó y aplastó sus labios contra los de Blaine, lanzándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Los brazos de Blaine abrazaron la cintura de Kurt, acercándolo.

―Kurt, sé que comenzamos al revés, pero... de verdad me importas y deseo que podamos comenzar de nuevo desde aquí. Así que... ¿podrías darnos una oportunidad? ¿Por favor? ―Blaine inquirió contra los labios de Kurt cuando se separaron, y ahí estaban, esos ojos de cachorro tan propios de él. Kurt en realidad no podía decir «no» a esos ojos. Bueno, de todas maneras no iba a decir «no».

―Sí, por supuesto ―Kurt presionó la frente con la Blaine y sonrió.

Blaine correspondió a la sonrisa pero luego esta se desvaneció―. Espera... Kurt. Estás tan caliente.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt lució confuso pero Blaine se alejó y puso una mano en la frente de Kurt. Kurt simplemente no sabía lo que estaba pasando y sólo estaba boquiabierta ante Blaine.

―Creo que tienes fiebre ―Blaine declaró y asintió.

―¿No lo creo? Estoy bien, mira... ―Kurt se puso de pie para probar que Blaine estaba equivocado pero solamente para tambalearse. Afortunadamente, Blaine prontamente se puso de pie y lo atrapó.

―Vaya, ¿estás bien?

―Sí, de acuerdo... simplemente me siento mareado. Y tal vez sea por eso que mi cabeza había estado palpitando tanto y he estado sintiendo tanto frío aquí. ―Kurt volvió a sentarse en el sofá y murmuró, descansando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

―Probablemente sea eso ―Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt otra vez y sonrió un poco―. Déjame llevarte a tu recámara. No puedes dormir aquí.

―Oh, no, estoy bien, puedo caminar ―Kurt dijo rápidamente.

―Muy bien, pero caminaré contigo, por si acaso.

_Muy bien, así que Blaine era terco y protector. Anotado._ Pero a Kurt no le importó en absoluto.

―Bien… ―Kurt se rindió y se pusieron de pie juntos para ir al dormitorio.

Entraron a la habitación y Kurt se giró hacia Blaine―. Um... gracias, Blaine.

―De nada. Asegúrate de cambiarte de ropa e ir a la cama. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora me iré a casa pero te llamaré mañana temprano para saber cómo estás.

―Puedes quedarte, si quieres ―Kurt dijo sin pensarlo, las palabras le salieron de la boca, se maldijo mentalmente. Esto tenía que ser la estúpida fiebre. Eso debió haber sido.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Sí, estoy seguro ―Kurt se sintió tonto pero decidió culpar a la fiebre por ello.

―Muy bien, gracias. Dormiré en el sofá.

―Está bien.

―De acuerdo. Ahora deberías recostarte y dormir un poco. ¿Tienes algún plan para mañana? Deberías cancelarlos.

―No, no hay planes. Tengo el fin de semana libre, afortunadamente.

―En realidad yo también. Muy bien, entonces, no tienes que preocuparte por nada mañana, así que simplemente duerme tanto como necesites.

―Sí, lo haré.

―Buenas noches, Kurt. Te veo mañana.

Mientras la mano de Blaine alcanzaba el pomo, Kurt le gritó―. Oye ¿Blaine?

―¿Sí? ―Blaine se giró y encontró a Kurt caminando hacia él y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. La fiebre puso las pálidas mejillas ligeramente más rosas de lo usual. Con los ojos medio cerrados, Kurt se veía tan sexi. Blaine sostuvo a Kurt alrededor de la cintura mientras caía en sus brazos. Kurt se sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

Kurt se inclinó más y susurró suavemente contra los labios de Blaine―. Nuevamente, lo siento tanto por esta noche. El haber exagerado por nada y haberte dejado solo en el bar. Eso fue realmente grosero de mi parte. Te lo compensaré en algún momento, ¿me oyes? ―Kurt lentamente besó a Blaine deslizándole la lengua en la boca sin avisar. Cambiaba el ángulo de uno a otro, dando picos y mordisqueándole los labios, haciendo a Blaine gemir dentro de la boca de Kurt.

Kurt no quería seducir a Blaine, pero Blaine fue tan amable y cariñoso con él, y eso excitó incluso más a Blaine. Además con ayuda de la fiebre, Kurt sentía que quería a Blaine. Ahora.

Blaine sabía que no debía estar besando a Kurt en este momento, pero no era únicamente Kurt quien no estaba al cien por cien, además Blaine viviría para arrepentirse de esto después. Él debería estar en casa estudiando para los exámenes finales que vendrían la siguiente semana. Debería estar en el escritorio, concentrándose en el trabajo. Pero era muy difícil decir no. ¿Cómo le podía decir que no a Kurt cuando lo estaba besando de esa manera?

Comenzaron a liarse, calentándose rápido, las lenguas peleando entre sí mientras las manos corrían en el cuerpo del otro. Cuando Blaine tomó el beso, se dio cuenta de que la camisa de Kurt estaba ligeramente fuera de los pantalones, exponiendo la suave piel desnuda. Blaine deslizó sus manos allí y tocó el cuerpo de Kurt caliente por la fiebre. Kurt besó a Blaine con fuerza y girando las caderas desesperadamente, presionando a Blaine contra la puerta.

_Santo cielo_, fue todo lo que Blaine pudo pensar. Kurt probablemente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Debía ser la fiebre que lo hacía hacer esto. Como fuera, todo lo que Blaine quería en este momento era llevar a Kurt a la cama, arrancarle la ropa y simplemente follarlo a pelo fuerte sin sentido.

Pero no lo hizo. La minúscula parte de su mente racional lo detuvo de seguir sus instintos y tomar ventaja de la situación. Blaine se percató que su pene se estaba erectando, en este punto si continuaba, sabía que no podría parar. Acababa de decirle a Kurt que no era simplemente un folla-amigo y quería probarlo. Porque cada palabra que le dijo fue verdad. Así que necesitaba parar ahora, antes de que no pudiera.

Alejó a Kurt y le habló en voz baja―. Muy bien, Kurt, métete a la cama. Debes dormir ahora antes de que empeores.

―Hmmm… no quiero dormir ―Kurt hizo pucheros en protesta.

―Sí, sí quieres, créeme ―Blaine se rió por la ternura de Kurt.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt suspiró pero ya no argumentó. Aunque estaba tan excitado, también se estaba sintiendo cansado y la cabeza lo estaba matando. Quizás le podría servir algo de sueño.

Blaine lo ayudó para que fuera a la cama y le puso el pijama. Lo metió en la cama y puso el edredón sobre él.

―Gracias, Blaine ―Kurt murmuró y cerró los ojos.

―Buenas noches, hermoso. Duerme profundo. No dejes que las chinches te piquen ―Blaine besó suavemente la frente de Kurt. Kurt se rió ante el impacto repentino, inmediatamente cayendo dormido. Blaine apagó la luz y salió del cuarto. Regresó a la sala de estar, se recostó en el sofá y se cubrió con una manta, cerrando los ojos.

…

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Blaine despertó en el sofá que estaba en el apartamento de Kurt al día siguiente. El lugar estaba tan callado y no había evidencias de que Kurt estuviera despierto.

Blaine se sentó y estiró, y caminó a la cocina. Pequeña pero limpia y ordenada, y fácilmente podía decir que Kurt cocinaba mucho ahí. Había un estante de especia magnético al lado del frigorífico, demasiados cuchillos, tres tablas para cortar, y todo tipo de cucharones, batidoras, espátulas colgando en la pared de azulejos, y había un libro de cocina aparentemente avanzada en la encimera de la cocina. Tras la puerta de cristal de la alacena sobre la encimera, podía ver un montón de agradable platería.

Abrió el frigorífico y vio en el interior, y encontró mucha comida y enseguida notó sobras de pollo asado y algunos vegetales. Los saco del frigorífico y los colocó sobre la encimera, junto con unas especias que necesitaría. Abrió las puertas de la alacena para encontrar una olla profunda. La encontró y colocó sobre la estufa, y cortó los vegetales y el pollo. Luego comenzó a cocinarlos habilidosamente. Sí, Blaine también podía cocinar.

En menos de una hora, terminó de cocinar una muy aromática sopa de pollo. Apagó la estufa y fue a la recámara de Kurt para ver si estaba despierto. Aunque lo dudaba.

Blaine abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kurt silenciosamente y se asomó. Kurt todavía estaba en la cama, sin moverse para nada. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el pelo.

―Hola, Kurt ―Blaine dijo con voz en susurrante.

―Mmm… ¿Blaine? ―Kurt abrió los ojos y vio a Blaine mirándolo.

Blaine tocó la frente de Kurt y suspiró―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Uhm… Mi cabeza todavía duele y me siento de pena ― Kurt jaló el edredón sobre sus hombros.

Blaine sintió la frente de Kurt―. No es tan alta como anoche, pero todavía tienes fiebre. Hoy deberías quedarte en la cama.

―Sí, suene bien ―Kurt sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

―Lamento haber usado todo en tu cocina sin preguntar pero hice un poco de sopa de pollo. ¿Quieres un poco?

―¿Qué? ¿Cocinaste? ¿Para mí? ―Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

―Sí, espero que tenga buen sabor ―Blaine se ruborizó un poco y sonrió.

Kurt no podía creerlo. ¿Quién cocinaría para él aparte de su padre y madre? Probablemente nadie.

―Me encantaría un poco ―dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar la mano de Blaine.

―Maravilloso, iré por ella. ―Blaine presionó un suave beso en la frente de Kurt y salió del cuarto.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al piso. ¿Me cocinó? _Él cocinó para mí. Él. Cocinó. Para. Mí._

La cabeza de Kurt todavía dolía pero no podía contener la ridículamente gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. Blaine debe haberse preocupado por él, algo así como _DEMASIADO_, ¿cierto? ¿Quién más hace eso cuando alguien está enfermo, si no le importara? Eso, y el hecho de que Blaine le pidiera darse una oportunidad empezó a decantar.

Blaine volvió a la recámara llevando una bandeja con un tazón de sopa.

―Aquí tienes algo de sopa. ―Blaine se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de lado en el rostro de Kurt―. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

―Uhm, nada. ―Kurt olfateó el agradable aroma proveniente de la sopa―. ¡Vaya, huele bien! ―Kurt se sentó en la cama y sonrió. Blaine colocó la bandeja en el buró y también se sentó en la cama, pasándole a Kurt una cuchara y el tazón de sopa.

―Con cuidado, está caliente.

―Gracias ―Kurt se llevó el tazón y tomó una cucharada repleta de sopa. Por supuesto estaba caliente y casi se quema la lengua. Hizo una mueca mientras que el caliente líquido le bajaba por la garganta.

―Te dije que está caliente ―Blaine se rio de la expresión facial de Kurt.

―Lo está pero oh Dios, ¡esto es delicioso! ―Después que el calor de la sopa bajó, Kurt pudo por fin probarla. Estaba espectacular.

―Me alegra que te guste ―Blaine le sonrió.

Kurt comió cerca de la mitad del tazón y aunque quería comer más, no podía. Tenía poco apetito debido a la fiebre.

―¿Puedo tener un poco más, más tarde? Creo que he terminado por ahora ―dijo en tono de disculpa.

―Claro. Come más cuando te sientas mejor. Hice mucha ―Blaine recogió el tazón y la cuchara y los puso devuelta en la bandeja.

―Muy bien, gracias, Blaine. Estuvo realmente bueno.

―Gracias. Ahora, creo que deberías dormir un poco más. Quizás deberías tomar alguna aspirina. ¿Tienes alguna?

―Sí, en el baño. Tomaré unas ahora. ―Kurt comenzó a levantarse de la cama pero Blaine rápidamente lo detuvo.

―Yo puedo traértelas ―Blaine fue al baño abrió el gabinete, sacó las aspirinas y volvió a la cama de Kurt con algo de agua. Kurt le agradeció y se las tomó.

―Bien. Me iré a casa y te daré algo de paz. ―Blaine se inclinó y besó la frente de Kurt.

―Espera, ¿puedes quedarte un poco más? ―A Kurt no le gustaba el hecho de que probablemente le estaba rogando a Blaine que se quedara, pero realmente no quería estar solo, especialmente ya que estaba enfermo.

―Sí, por supuesto, si tú quieres. Como dije, hoy no tengo trabajo. Si te sientes mejor más tarde, ¿podemos ver una película o dos, de acuerdo? ―Blaine acunó la mejilla de Kurt y dio un beso en los labios.

―Sí, suena bien ―Kurt replicó, suspirando felizmente.

―Ahora, duerme un poco más ―Blaine salió del cuarto y Kurt decidió hacer lo que le dijeron. Dormir un poco no lo lastimaría. Mientras más durmiera, más rápido sanaría y tendría más tiempo que pasar con Blaine. Tras unos minutos, se quedó dormido.

Blaine pasó unas horas leyendo algunas revistas que había encontrado en la sala de estar de Kurt. Era una agradable y callada tarde, y aunque estaba solo, saber que Kurt estaba durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que él, le daba a su corazón calidez. Ayer, había pasado el día entero con Kurt, pero se sentía como si hubieran sido semanas desde que recogió a Kurt aquí en este apartamento. Aunque solamente conocía a Kurt desde ayer, en el fondo, sentía como si hubiera conocido a Kurt por mucho más tiempo. Ahora aquí estaba, en el apartamento de Kurt, cocinando y cuidando de él. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Pero no lo cuestionaba. Se sentía correcto. Todo con Kurt se sentía correcto.

…

Eran cerca de la una en punto cuando Kurt se despertó y comieron el resto de la sopa como almuerzo. Kurt se comenzó a sentir mucho mejor después de eso. Decidieron ver algunas películas juntos, abrazados en el sofá de la sala. Kurt cabeceaba de vez en cuando contra el pecho de Blaine, escuchando el latido del corazón. Era tan confortante.

―¿Kurt? ―La suave voz de Blaine le hizo cosquillas al oído de Kurt.

―¿Hm? ―Kurt se movió un poco contra el cuerpo de Blaine.

―La película se acabó. ¿Quieres ir a tu recámara? ―Blaine cuestionó mientras apagaba la televisión.

―Quiero bañarme primero. Sudé anoche y ahora me siento asqueroso ―Kurt dijo y se sentó, frotándose los ojos.

―Muy bien, apestoso. Ve a bañarte ―Blaine dijo riendo y de ganó un suave puñetazo en el pecho por parte de Kurt.

―Sabes qué, Blaine. También apestas. Tampoco te has bañado desde ayer, a menos que en realidad tengas la osadía para ducharte en la casa de otra persona sin permiso. ―Kurt se paró del sofá y sonrió de lado a Blaine.

―Muy bien, entonces también estoy apestoso ―Blaine rió.

―Entonces, ¿quieres unirte a mí en la ducha? ―Kurt le extendió la mano a Blaine.

―Claro, también podemos ahorrar algo de agua ―Blaine se levantó del sofá y sonriendo, tomó la mano de Kurt. Kurt guío a Blaine directo al baño, tomando dos toallas del armario del pasillo y colgándolas en un toallero. Una vez entrando al baño, abrió la regadera y ajustó la temperatura.

Ambos se quitaron la ropa y entraron a la bañera. Dejaron que el agua caliente salpicara sobre sus cuerpos. Kurt se vertió un poco de champú sobre la mano y lo aplicó en el suave cabello rizado de Blaine. Mientras los dedos de Kurt comenzaron a restregarle el cabello suavemente, Blaine dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y acercándolo. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior cuando ambos cuerpos desnudos hicieron contacto.

―Suéltame, Blaine. Ahora lavaré tu cuerpo ―Kurt susurró suavemente cuando terminó con el cabello.

―¿Hmm? De acuerdo ―Blaine parpadeó abriendo los ojos y retiró los brazos de mala gana de Kurt para liberarlo.

Kurt bombeó un poco de jabón para cuerpo sobre una mano y lo repartió entre ambas. Olía como a vainilla y coco, la cual era la misma esencia que Blaine recordaba del último viernes.

―Me encanta este aroma ―Blaine le dijo Kurt cuando comenzó a lavarle el torso, tocándole el pecho y abdomen.

―Sí, también me gusta ―Kurt sonrió, llegando a la parte posterior del cuerpo de Blaine.

Las manos de Kurt se frotaron contra el cuerpo de Blaine con ligera presión. Bajó las manos y frotó el culo de Blaine, haciéndolo gemir. Se alejó y luego bajó mientras lavaba las piernas de Blaine, asegurándose de que evitaba la entrepierna. Las manos de Kurt estaban sobre todo el cuerpo de Blaine, por todas partes excepto el pene. Kurt podía verle el pene erectarse, rogando por atención.

Kurt se arrodilló y sonrió hacia Blaine, y le tomó el pene con las manos y abrió la boca para ponerse la punta del pene en la boca. Blaine no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el repentino placer corriéndole por el cuerpo. Kurt comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente, tomando el pene de Blaine más profundo mientras lo hacía.

Blaine abrió los ojos para ver a Kurt. Tenía el pene húmedo y brillando con líquido pre-seminal y la saliva de Kurt. La boca de Kurt se envolvía perfectamente alrededor del pene, deslizándose de arriba a abajo con un ritmo constante. Se sentía tan bien.

―Mierda, Kurt…

Kurt sintió los dedos de Blaine quitándole dulcemente el cabello que se le estaba pegando en la cara. Abrió los ojos y levantó la vista hacia Blaine. Se sacó el pene de Blaine de la boca y desplegó la lengua. La mirada de Kurt estaba fija en la de Blaine mientras lentamente le lamió la cabeza del pene, como si lamiera una paleta. Blaine sintió su pene endurecerse ante la visión de la erótica acción.

Kurt besó la punta del pene de Blaine antes de ponerse de pie―. Tu pene se veía demasiado delicioso como para ignorarlo. ―Blaine agarró la nunca de Kurt y tiró de él para darle un beso apasionado. Kurt frotó la longitud del pene de Blaine un par de veces con la mano mojada mientras se besaban y gemían.

―Listo, todo limpio ―Kurt susurró en la boca de Blaine, sonriendo cuando se separaron.

―Gracias. Ahora es tu turno, cariño ―Blaine dijo con la voz grave, dándole a Kurt un estremecimiento. Miró de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Kurt con una sonrisa satisfecha. Kurt se ruborizó y se mordió el labio.

Blaine imitó las anteriores acciones de Kurt y se vertió un poco de champú en la mano y comenzó a lavar el cabello de Kurt con ambas manos.

_Oh sí, esto se sentía agradable, _Kurt sonrió. No había duda de que Blaine parecía que estaba a punto de correrse cuando Kurt le lavó el cabello.

Blaine continuó lavando el cuerpo de Kurt con jabón, moviendo las manos lentamente sobre la piel. Kurt gimió ante las cálidas manos de Blaine paseándole por el cuerpo.

―Date la vuelta ―Blaine ordenó y giró el torso de Kurt hacia la pared.

Blaine le lavó la espalda y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

―Oh Dios mío, Blaine. Eso se siente tan bien ―la voz de Kurt sonó más seductora de lo que debía.

―Así es, ¿verdad? ―De repente las manos dejaron los hombros de Kurt, posicionó la mano izquierda en la pelvis de Kurt y la derecha en el pene de Kurt.

―Oh… Blaine ―Kurt gimió mientras ponía las manos contra la pared frente a él para apoyarse.

―¿Esto se siente mejor? ―Blaine preguntó, masturbando el pene de Kurt lentamente y besándole el cuello.

―Hmm, ve un poco más rápido ―Kurt puso la mano derecha sobre la de Blaine, moviendo ambas a un ritmo más rápido.

Blaine soltó la mano izquierda de la cadera de Kurt y la colocó sobre la mano de Kurt en la pared, entrelazando los dedos. Se inclinó sobre la húmeda espalda de Kurt y comenzó a empujarse contra ella, piel húmeda contra piel húmeda.

Kurt gritó fuerte y presionó el brazo y frente contra el azulejo frío. Blaine siguió empujando y se miraba fijo al duro pene deslizándose entre las tersas y hermosas nalgas de Kurt.

Los gemidos que cada uno liberaban resonaron en la habitación húmeda. El agua corría por sus rostros y cuerpos, y ninguno sabía si el líquido sobre ellos provenía de la ducha o si era sudor. Los cuerpos bailaban libidinosamente mientras Blaine lamia y colocaba besos desde la oreja de Kurt al cuello.

Blaine volteó a Kurt para encararlo y lo empujó contra los azulejos, golpeando los labios sobre los de Kurt. Se hizo cargo del pene de Kurt y lo agarró junto con el suyo, y comenzó a bombear ambos. Dejaron escapar gemidos cuando ambos sintieron la fricción de sus sensibles penes. Los besos se volvieron descuidados mientras Blaine movía la mano más rápido con un agarre firme. Kurt gritó en la boca de Blaine, un brazo sosteniéndose sobre el hombro de Blaine mientras que el otro se sostenía del bíceps. Blaine continuaba moviendo los labios sobre el cuello de Kurt y chupaba, debilitando las piernas de Kurt. La mano libre de Blaine agarró la cadera de Kurt, los dedos clavándose en la blanca piel, probablemente iban a dejar moretones. Blaine deslizó las caderas con más violencia ahora en sincronía con la mano.

La espalda de Kurt se puso contra la pared, sintiendo y adorando el frío toque de los azulejos contra la caliente piel. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró que los ojos de Blaine estaban penetrantes sobre él.

―Te ves tan candente y tan hermoso, Kurt.

Kurt ahora comenzó a sentirse mareado, pero sabía que no era por la fiebre, era por lo que estaban haciendo, completamente desnudos en el baño, los cuerpos deslizándose y las piernas enredadas. Blaine acarició ambos penes atentamente y fue con las caderas hacia delante con fuerza para obtener más fricción. Miró a Kurt a través de los hermosos, pero oscuros, ojos lujuriosos.

A Kurt le encantaba cada momento de esto.

_Blaine era candente._

_Blaine era hermoso._

Kurt quería decírselo, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir estas palabras, solamente obscenos gemidos salieron.

Cada vez que Kurt sentía a los penes frotarse, el estomagó se le tensaba, llevándolo más y más cerca del borde.

Los ojos de Kurt se le retrotrajeron en la cabeza cuando Blaine lo besó otra vez con fuerza, gruñendo, metiéndole hasta el fondo la lengua y follándole la boca. La mano de Blaine bombea hacia arriba y abajo más rápido, y la boca viajó al cuello de Kurt y lo lamió y chupó. Kurt se aferraba fuertemente a Blaine, envolviéndole los brazos detrás del cuello de Blaine.

―Blaine… Blaine… ―Kurt susurró en el cuello de Blaine.

―Córrete para mí, Kurt. ―Blaine susurró al oído de Kurt, usando la sexi voz grave.

Eso le hizo algo a Kurt. Que gritó el nombre de Blaine una vez más antes de morder el cuello de Blaine y eyacular tan fuerte. Cuando Blaine sintió una punzada aguda en el cuello, también eyaculó. Los penes pulsaron, chorreando el semen casi al mismo tiempo, mezclándolo y extiéndalo sobre la mano de Blaine.

Ambos chicos estaban jadeando tan duro. Cuando Kurt se calmó del gran orgasmo, se apartó y miró a la gran marca de mordida frente a él, trazándola con los dedos.

―Te dejé marca en el cuello. Lo siento, ¿duele?

―No duele. Es excitante. Además, te dejé un enorme chupetón en tu cuello por el mismo lugar.

―Oh Dios ―Kurt rió y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Blaine―. Ahora estoy cansado. Necesito sentarme.

―Quitémonos el jabón y salgamos. Nos haré algo de comer ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

…

Tras la ducha caliente que habían acabado de tener, Blaine hizo unos vegetales asados y envueltos en masa de garbanzo para ellos. La comida de Blaine estaba deliciosa, justo como antes. A Kurt le encantaba cada mordida.

Eran cerca de las 8 PM cuando los chicos se acomodaron en el sofá, abrazándose tras comer y lavar los trastos juntos.

―Ahora, realmente me tengo que ir ―Blaine dijo, terminándose el café y besando el cabello de Kurt.

―Muy bien. Gracias por cocinar y quedarte conmigo ―Kurt sonrió vacilante.

―Oye, no hay problema. Me alegra que te estés sintiendo bien. Así que... ¿te veo el próximo fin de semana? ―Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa.

―Sí, suena bien ―Kurt correspondió a la sonrisa―. Fue un asombroso fin de semana. Aunque estuve enfermo la mitad del tiempo. Pero gracias por todo.

―El placer fue mío. Gracias a ti, Kurt.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la puerta principal. Blaine se giró y besó los labios de Kurt―. Buenas noches. Te veo la próxima semana.

―Lo estoy esperando. Buenas noches, Blaine.

Y eso fue todo. Blaine se fue, y Kurt cerró y aseguró la puerta. El apartamento de repente pareció tan espacioso y tan silencioso. El hecho de que ya extrañaba a Blaine era ridículo. Estaba seguro de que se estaba enamorando. Pero, ¿cómo se podría enamorar de alguien tan rápido? ¿Eso tan siquiera era posible? Juraba que nunca antes le había pasado.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y caminó había su recámara. Ahora probablemente debería dormir. Mañana era lunes y tenía que ir a la escuela y a trabajar. Suspiró, sintiendo que la semana sería tan larga hasta que volviera a ver a Blaine el fin de semana.

De repente, escuchó su teléfono sonar.

**_Ya te extraño. –B_**

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo parecía que no era único que estaba siendo ridículo.

…

**A/N**

**Entonces, ¿qué piensan? ¡Por favor comenten!**

**Smut completo en camino ;)**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por **darrechri**.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, a todos!<strong>

**Primero lo primero. Les debo una disculpa. Mentí al decirles que este era el último capítulo... ¡No lo es! Resultó que he escrito uno más después de este para completar la historia. ¡Así que quédense conmigo un poco más!**

**Aquí está el capítulo 4, el penúltimo de esta historia :)**

**Advertencia de Smut. Lo dije "smut completo en camino". Bueno, les daré smut en este capítulo, pero tendré que pedirles que esperen para el "smut completo". Lo último es serio A/N. xD**

**¡Claro, mi beta sigue siendo Chris! A pesar de que está ocupado con su vida, siempre se hace tiempo para mí y revisa mi fic. ¡Soy tan bendecida! ¡Nuevamente muchísimas gracias, Chris! Xxxxx**

**¡Espero disfruten este capítulo!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Kurt bostezo por décimo tercera vez durante la cita para ponerse al día de su amiga Rachel y suya. Estaban pasando el día juntos tomando café en una de sus cafeterías favoritas cerca de Broadway. Kurt y Rachel habían sido amigos desde el instituto y eran cercanos desde entonces. El hermanastro de Kurt, Finn, había estado saliendo con Rachel por ya casi cuatro años. Y cuando se graduaron, los tres vinieron a New York y decidieron mudarse juntos. Pero con el tiempo, Kurt se mudó felizmente y se consiguió un lugar propio, dándole a Rachel y Finn algo de espacio personal.

Todos iban a la escuela a aquí en la gran ciudad. Finn tenía una beca por el fútbol y estaba estudiando ingeniería civil. Rachel se presentó para una academia musical y dramática, al igual que Kurt, la vida era ocupada con la escuela, trabajo a medio tiempo y relaciones sociales. Incluso con un horario tan ocupado, Kurt y Rachel se las arreglaban para mantenerse en contacto una vez cada cuando.

Hoy, tenían boletos para su espectáculo musical favorito a las 8:00 PM, Wicked. Aun así Kurt bostezó otra vez. Rachel bajó la taza y habló.

―¿Por qué hoy estás tan cansado? Has estado bostezando toda la noche y no te ves muy bien. Tenemos un musical que disfrutar. ¡Despierta!

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces, forzándose a abrir los ojos.

―Lo siento, estoy despierto. Tan sólo que no dormí lo suficiente anoche ―respondió con otro bostezo, causando que Rachel rodara los ojos.

―¿Por qué?

―Nada, ya sabes… estudiando ―Kurt se encogió de hombros, los ojos medio cerrados.

―Espera un minuto… ―Rachel dijo, inclinándose hacia él y mirándolo a los ojos―. Tuviste sexo.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe―. ¿Qué? ¡No! ―Se sentó derecho en la silla y se alejó, poniendo algo de distancia con Rachel. Los ojos de ella estaban tan grandes mirándolo, esto asustaba a Kurt un poco.

―Sí, lo hiciste, ¡tuviste sexo! ―Rachel sonrió ampliamente y gritó tan bajo como podía pero falló. Algunas personas de alrededor los miraron.

―¡Shhhhh, Rachel! Habla bajo. ―Kurt la calló y miró alrededor para asegurarse que todo mundo volvió a lo que hacían, dejándolos en paz. Se encogió el cuerpo y habló bajo―. ¿¡Cómo lo supiste!?

―¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Porque soy una psíquica ―Rachel lo señaló emocionadamente con el dedo índice.

―No lo eres ―Kurt le rodó la mirada, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

―Simplemente te conozco, Kurt ―Rachel habló, encogiéndose de hombros―. Conozco todo de ti. Hemos sido amigos desde el instituto. ―Rachel claro que sabía_ todo_ sobre él. Aunque era culpa propia. Le contaba todo, incluyendo la vida sexual. Rangel por supuesto hacía lo mismo. Eso es lo que hacían como mejores amigos. Rachel seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa pero frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a hacer matemáticas mentales.

―Espera… apenas es jueves. No es el día que tienes sexo. ¡Siempre es en las noches de viernes! ¿¡Qué pasó!? Dime.

―Bien, te lo contaré. Sí, tuve sexo y sí, no es viernes, porque ya _no _tengo rollos con chicos.

―¿Qu…? Espera, ¿qué? ¿¡Ahora me estás diciendo que tienes _novio_!? ¡Oh Dios mío, así es, oh Dios mío, tienes novio, oh Dios mío! ―Rachel se emocionó y tomó ambas manos de Kurt y las apretó con fuerza.

―¡Ow! ¡Rache! ¡Eso duele! ¡Detente! ―Kurt arrebató las manos y pudo ver marcas de uñas en ellas.

―Lo siento ―Rachel dijo en tono de disculpa pero los ojos le estaban brillando―. ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Muy bien, cuéntame de él. ¿Cuándo y dónde lo conociste? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Ahí estaba, el lado interrogador de Rachel.

―De acuerdo, se llama Blaine Anderson. Tiene 21. Lo conocí hace dos semanas en un bar... ―Kurt comenzó a hablar pero Rachel lo interrumpió.

―¿Un bar? ¿Tuviste un rollo con él?

―Um, sí, así empezamos.

―¿En serio? ¿Y ahora son novios? ―Rachel frunció el ceño y preguntó.

―Bueno, mira, Rachel. Sé lo que estás pensando. Probablemente piensas que una relación que comenzó como cosa de una noche no funcionará. Lo capto, y también lo dudaba. Pero hablamos y encontramos que nos atraemos mutuamente. Me dijo que le importo y él a mí también. Y me pidió darnos una oportunidad, y quiero hacerlo. ―Rachel prestó atención a las palabras de Kurt―. Creo que es diferente a los otros y cuando estoy con él, me siento muy feliz. No lo sé, Rachel, pero algo hizo clic en mi interior. Estar con él se siente tan natural, y tan bien. Nunca me he sentido así antes.

―Kurt ―Rachel habló, agarrando las manos de Kurt en un gentil apretón―. No lo conozco y disculpa si antes soné prejuiciosa. Pero escuchando lo que me acabas de decir, creo que te estás enamorando de él.

Kurt la miró confuso―. ¿Qué? No lo creo. Es decir, no lo sé... simplemente es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Acabamos de conocernos.

―De acuerdo, Kurt. ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo en el amor a primera vista. Creo en las almas gemelas. Porque Finn fue mi amor a primera vista, es mi alma gemela. Creo que Blaine es tu alma gemela y por eso te sientes diferente con respecto a los demás. Y es por eso que no quieres dejarlo ir. Tu alma lo sabe ―Rachel dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Kurt no dijo nada y simplemente escuchaba.

―Quizás parece que las cosas van un poco rápido, pero oye, ya no somos estudiantes de instituto. Somos adultos. Mientras que los dos estén en la misma página, creo que no hay problema.

―Honestamente todavía no sé si lo amo, pero me enamoro tanto de él cada día, eso seguro. Gracias, Rachel ―Kurt dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

―¿De qué?

―Por comprender, y apoyarme ―Kurt le sonrió adorablemente y darle un apretón en las manos.

―Soy tu mejor amiga, así que por supuesto te entiendo y apoyo, pase lo que pase. Entonces, ¿cuándo puedo conocerlo? ―Rachel preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

―Bueno, en realidad, Blaine es un artista y va a cantar en un bar este sábado en la noche como trabajo de medio tiempo. ¿Finn y tú quieren ir también? Se los presentaré.

―¡Eso sería perfecto! ¡Ahí estaremos!

―¡Asombroso! Ahora, deberíamos irnos de aquí, de otra manera nos perderemos el espectáculo.

―Oh Dios mío, tienes razón. ¡Vamos! ―Rachel se vio el reloj y ambos se pusieron de pie―. ¡Aunque tienes que contarme más acerca de Blaine en el camino!

…

Anoche, Kurt invitó a Blaine a su casa para cenar ya que no podía esperar para verlo hasta el fin de semana. Tuvieron la deliciosa pasta con albóndigas de Kurt, pan de ajo, ensalada César y tiramisú casero como postre. Los chicos tomaron turnos para alimentar al otro con el tiramisú pero terminaron enrollándose en el sofá de la sala. Luego esto se convirtió en sexo, explorando el cuerpo del otro toda la noche.

Blaine adoró cada pulgada del cuerpo de Kurt, lamiendo y besando desde la cabeza hasta los pies, literalmente. Le dijo a Kurt que era hermoso e hizo que todo el cuerpo se le ruborizara.

Aunque habían tenido sexo el primer día que se conocieron, eso fue tan sólo follar, únicamente por el orgasmo. Pero anoche, Kurt pudo sentir que el sexo fue más que eso. Fue todo, apasionante, dulce y afectivo, a la vez.

Blaine no se apresuró y se tomó el tiempo para acariciar el cuerpo de Kurt y dilatarlo. Intercambiaron un interminable número de dulces besos, susurrándose los nombres al oído. Los ojos fijos entre sí mientras Kurt tomaba las fuertes estocadas de Blaine.

Los labios estuvieron conectados durante el clímax, y continuaron el mismo beso por un tiempo.

Se sintió asombroso. Kurt estaba satisfecho no solamente física sino además mentalmente. Sentía que era cuidado por Blaine y que estaba conectado con él. Tuvo algunos novios antes y también tuvo sexo con ellos, pero nunca había sido así. Estos sentimientos que Kurt tenía por Blaine eran tan nuevos que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Pero se sentían reales. Blaine se sentía real. Ahora sabía que Blaine y él pasarían juntos mucho tiempo.

―¿Estás bien, Kurt?

―¿Huh? ―Kurt volvió a la realidad y le sonrió a Rachel―. Oh, sí, estoy bien.

Ahora se estaban alejando de los teatros de Broadway y se dirigían de regreso a casa.

―¿Estabas pensando en Blaine? ¿Es por eso que estás sonriendo? ―Rachel sonrió con suficiencia y pasó el brazo por el de Kurt.

―Ugh, ¿por qué lo sabes todo? ―Kurt rodó los ojos pero sonrió.

―¡Awww, eres tan lindo! ¡No puedo esperar para verlo! ¿Cómo es?

―Bueno, es guapo.

―Por supuesto ―Rachel dijo. Conocía el tipo de chicos de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió con superioridad―. Y tiene esos realmente hermosos ojos color miel. Honestamente Rachel, si los ves, estarás encantada.

―Bueno, Kurt, tengo novio. Si me encanto por otros chicos, estoy segura de que él se molestaría. Así que, no ―Rachel dijo dramáticamente, levantando la mano al ire.

―Puede que quieras retractarte de lo que acabas de decir, cariño. Espera y verás ―Kurt dijo, haciéndolos reír.

…

―No me dijiste que era un bar gay, chico ―Finn dijo a Kurt, nerviosamente mirando el lugar.

―Cálmate, Finn, no mordemos ―Kurt le rodó los ojos a su hermano y se adentró en el bar.

―Sí, es lo mismo que un bar común, sabes, solamente ignora a los chicos besándose si los ves ―Rachel frotó el brazo de Finn del que iba agarrada.

―Lo sé. Es sólo que... nunca he estado en un bar gay, ¿bien?

―Entonces felicidades por tu primer día en un bar gay ―Kurt le sonrió a Finn y giró la cabeza al barman para ordenar una gaseosa de dieta. No iba a tomar nada de alcohol esta noche ya que era el conductor designado.

Finn y Rachel ordenaron bebidas también y encontraron la mesa perfecta donde podrían ver el escenario de cerca.

―¿Qué los trajo aquí esta noche? ―Una voz les hablo desde atrás.

Se giraron para encontrar a Blaine ahí, sonriendo. Vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

―¡Blaine! ¡Hola! ―Kurt lo abrazó y Blaine le dio un rápido pico en la mejilla―. Te ves genial esta noche.

―Hola, Kurt, gracias. También te ves genial ―Kurt estaba usando un traje, únicamente azul marino pero con una corbata roja, combinando con Blaine. Blaine miró hacia Finn y Rachel―. Entonces ellos son...

―Sip, este es mi hermanastro, Finn, su novia / mi mejor amiga, Rachel ―Kurt les presentó a Blaine.

―Hola, Finn, Rachel, soy Blaine. ―Blaine extendió la mano a Finn y Rachel, para estrecharlas.

―Hola ―Finn dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

―Es bueno por fin conocerte, Blaine. He oído tanto sobre ti por Kurt ―Rachel sonrió ampliamente.

―¿Oh en serio? Espero que no hayan sido historias embarazosas.

―No sé ninguna de tus historias embarazosas. Ahora quiero saberlas ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose las manos a la cadera.

―Las compartiré contigo más tarde ―Blaine le guiñó un ojo―. Bueno, mi presentación comenzará en 10 minutos, por lo que me tengo que ir. Relájense y disfruten. Les hablo más tarde ―Blaine besó la mejilla de Kurt otra vez antes de regresar al escenario.

―¿Rachel? ¿No te vas a sentar? ―Kurt preguntó a Rachel que todavía estaba de pie y mirando en dirección a donde Blaine se fue.

―¿Huh? Oh sí, ya ―Rachel se sentó junto a Finn y dijo, dando a Kurt una mirada de aprobación―. Bueno, _claro_ que tiene ojos muy bonitos.

―Te lo dije ―Kurt sonriéndole, quitándose el saco y poniéndolo en el respaldo de la silla.

―¿¡Rachel!? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―Finn preguntó.

―No te preocupes, Finn, todavía eres el mejor ―Rachel le dio a Finn un beso en los labios y Kurt tuvo que sonreírle a la pareja.

Hablaban mientras esperaban y cuando por fin fue momento de que Blaine se presentara, se animaron y aplaudieron fuerte. Blaine se sentó frente al gran piano y habló al micrófono.

―Hola a todos. Soy Blaine. Esta noche, voy cantar una canción dedicada para mi novio. Se llama "_Ours"_ de Taylor Swift. ―La multitud aplaudió justo mientras los ojos de Blaine encontraron los de Kurt. ¿Blaine iba a cantar para _él_? Oyó algunos clientes chiflando con un dedo para mostrar apoyo.

―Kurt, esto es para ti. ―Blaine comenzó a mover los dedos por las teclas del piano con elegancia haciendo un hermoso sonido a través del aire.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

Kurt sabía que Blaine tenía una gran voz, pero ¿_esto_? El canto atrapó los oídos de todo mundo en el bar. La voz era grave y suave, era simplemente impresionante. Y Kurt sintió un escalofrío tan sólo por oírlo.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras. Los ojos de Blaine iban y venían entre Kurt y las teclas del piano mientras cantaba, ruborizando a Kurt. Algunas personas se dieron cuenta a quien le estaba cantando Blaine y él le sonrió a Kurt, dándole una cálida mirada. Kurt únicamente pudo ruborizarse más.

No tenía idea sobre pianos, pero podía decir que Blaine era de verdad bueno en ello. ¿Cómo podía cantar_ y_ tocar el piano tan perfectamente así como así sin siquiera cometer algún error? Y se veía tan cómodo y confiado arriba del escenario. Claramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No había duda de que Blaine era un excelente artista. ¿Y la mejor parte era? Blaine esa_ su novio_.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

La canción terminó todo mundo aplaudió. Blaine sonrió felizmente, reverenciando y cuando sus ojos captaron la sonrisa de Kurt, amplió aún más la sonrisa. Kurt no podía creer que Blaine le acababa de cantar una canción, _frente a todo mundo, en público. _Pero no era una mala sensación en absoluto.

Mientras el aplauso continuaba, los miembros de la banda aparecieron en el escenario, preparándose para la siguiente actuación.

―Gracias a todos. Ahora, ¡bienvenida nuestra banda y sigan divirtiéndose! ―Blaine habló al micrófono y continuó tocando el piano.

―Oh Dios mío, es él. ¡Es Isaac! ―Los ojos de Finn se ensancharon mientras la banda comenzaba a tocar una canción de compás débil.

―¿Quién? ―Kurt preguntó en tono de buscar, mirando alrededor.

―¡El chico de la batería! ¡Es Isaac McConnell! ¿No lo conoces?

―¿No? ―Kurt miró al baterista pero no lo reconoció.

―¡Fue uno de los finalistas de Drumerica hace tres años!

―¿Qué es Drumerica? ―Rachel preguntó.

―Es una competición de batería nacional para jóvenes bateristas. No esperaba ver nunca una actuación suya en vivo. ¡Esto es excitantemente impresionante! ―Finn exclamó con un brillo en la mirada y comenzó a mover las manos, pretendiendo tocar la batería.

Kurt y Rachel miraron y simplemente se encogieron de hombros. Al menos Finn pasaba un buen rato, y eso era bueno.

…

Luego que la banda tocó algunas canciones, Blaine regresó a la mesa donde todos estaban sentados.

―Estuviste asombroso ―Kurt dijo, levantando la vista a Blaine y sonriendo―. De verdad me gustó. Gracias.

Blaine besó los labios de Kurt y se sentó junto él―. De nada. Me alegra que te gustara. ―Lo besó otra vez y pasó los brazos por los hombros de Kurt.

―Colega, ¡eso fue maravilloso! ―Finn dijo con emoción, levantando la mano sobre la mesa y, Blaine y él intercambiaron un choque de palmas.

―¡Eso fue realmente maravilloso, Blaine! ¡Eres un gran cantante _y _pianista! ―Rachel alabó.

―Gracias, chicos ―Blaine dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

―Entonces, ¿Isaac McConnell es el baterista de tu banda, huh? ―Finn preguntó a Blaine, todavía completamente emocionado por ver a Isaac tocando la batería.

―¿Has escuchado antes a Isaac? ―Blaine preguntó, dándole a Finn una mirada sorprendida.

―¿Bromeas? ¡Él es una leyenda, hombre! ¡Todo baterista lo conoce! Aunque, fue una pena que no ganó Drumerica.

―Vaya, pensaba que eras jugador de fútbol, Finn.

―Sí, lo soy. Pero me encanta tocar la batería.

―¡Eso es asombroso! Entonces, ¿quieres conocerlo?

―¿Qué? ¿En serio? ―Los ojos de Finn centellaron como un niño y Blaine no pudo evitar reír.

―¡Sí, por qué no! Estás aquí y sabes quién es Isaac. Es un chico realmente agradable.

―De acuerdo, ¡eso sería genial! ¡Gracias! ―Finn echó el brazo por el hombro de Blaine y lo sacudió con entusiasmo.

―Ahora vuelvo ―Blaine le dijo a Kurt, palmeándole el hombro. Blaine y Finn se pusieron de pie y se alejaron, pero Blaine regresó y le dio a Kurt un ligero beso en los labios y se fue.

―¡Awww! ¡Él es tan dulce! ―Rachel chirrió e hizo sonrojar a Kurt.

―Así es... ¿no? ―Kurt apartó la vista de Rachel y fijó la mirada en la espalda de Blaine.

―Ambos se ven tan adorables juntos y hacen una linda pareja. Estoy verdaderamente feliz por ti, Kurt ―Rachel miró a Kurt y el rostro se le suavizó.

―Gracias, Rache. También estoy realmente feliz ―Kurt dijo y tímidamente le correspondió a la sonrisa.

Rachel levantó la mirada cuando escuchó una canción familiar ser tocada―. ¡Oye, esta es mi canción favorita! ¡Vamos, Kurt! ¡Bailemos! ―Rachel se puso de pie frente a la silla y tomó el brazo de Kurt, y lo forzó a pararse. Lo arrastró a la pista de baile y ambos comenzaron a bailar. Kurt rio y comenzó a balancear el cuerpo junto con la música. Bailaron cara a cara, riéndose de los movimientos del otro.

Mientras la canción popular sonaba, la pista ganaba más multitud y había menos espacio a su alrededor. Cuando giraron los cuerpos y continuaron el baile, un chico salió de la nada frente a Kurt, sorprendiéndolo.

―Hola ―el hombre sonriéndole, bailando realmente cerca de Kurt.

―Vaya, um hola ―Kurt intentó retroceder pero había espacio para que lo hiciera. Se giró para ver donde estaba Rachel y la encontró a unos metros de distancia. ¿Cómo llegó a allá en un segundo? Y parecía divertirse perfectamente bien sola, bailando.

―Entonces, ¿estás aquí solo? ―El hombre preguntó sugestivamente poniendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt sin advertencia.

―Um, no. Estoy con mi novio y amigos ―Kurt se sintió tan incómodo y retorció el cuerpo para intentar escapar del contacto.

―¿Oh? ¿Dónde está tu novio entonces? No creo que quiera estar contigo. Eres tan hermoso. Deberías bailar conmigo y quizás más tarde podemos...

―¿A quién crees que estás tocando? Ese es mi_ novio_. ―El hombre fue tomado con la guardia baja y giró para ver a Blaine de pie ahí.

―¡Blaine! ―Tan pronto como las manos del hombre soltaron la cintura de Kurt, Blaine atrajo a Kurt a los brazos.

El hombre miró a Blaine mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Blaine comenzó a mover el cuerpo junto con la canción.

―Entonces, te dejo por diez minutos y ¿alguien ya te está coqueteando? Cielos, supongo que nunca podré dejarte solo. Quizás debería ponerte un collar ―Blaine susurró sugestivamente, presionando un beso de boca abierta en el cuello de Kurt y chupando. Kurt sonrió ante los cálidos labios de Blaine.

―Vaya, alguien suena protector. ¿En serio, Blaine? Ahora no estoy interesado en otros chicos. Mis ojos son _únicamente_ para ti ―Kurt dijo, mirando directo a los ojos de Blaine, y comenzó a mover el cuerpo también.

―¿Oh si? ―Blaine acercó a Kurt y los cuerpos estuvieron pegados, los labios solamente a algunas pulgadas de distancia.

―Sí ―los ojos de Kurt cayeron en los labios de Blaine, y las manos de Blaine continuaron bajando y asentaron en las caderas de Kurt―. Me encanta cuando me llamas tu novio, Blaine. Eso nos hace real. Ahora somos novios, ¿cierto?

―Sí ―Blaine respondió―. Y por eso no quiero que nadie te vuelva a tocar. Ahora eres mío. Y _solamente _yo te miraré. ―Las manos de Blaine apretaron el culo de Kurt antes de que sus labios capturaran los de Kurt. Kurt sintió el pene medio erecto tan sólo por escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Blaine. Escuchar a Blaine decir esas palabras sólo le influyó para rodar las caderas sexualmente contra el cuerpo de Blaine para ganar más fricción. Blaine cerró los ojos e intentó no gemir en alto. Ya que eso se sentía tan bien.

―¿Sabes qué, Blaine? No dejaré que nadie me vuelva a tocar. Pero, quiero que me marques como tuyo,_ ahora _―Kurt dijo con voz quebrada en el oído de Blaine. Entonces le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras Blaine giraba las caderas y los penes hacían contacto bajo la tela. Era fácil decir que el pene de Blaine también estaba erecto bajos los pantalones que usaba.

―Vamos ―Blaine gruñó y tomó la mano de Kurt dirigiéndolo a la parte posterior del bar. Kurt miró hacia atrás y vio a Finn y Rachel juntos, balanceándose y dándole ojos inquisitivos.

Blaine llevó a Kurt en uno de los cubículos en el baño de hombres y lo cerró. Lo empujó y le sujetó las muñecas contra la pared con un beso impetuoso, metiendo la lengua en la boca de Kurt para invadir el interior, lamiendo y chupando los dientes con la lengua. Kurt gimió en la boca de Blaine mientras Blaine sacudió las caderas.

Blaine soltó las muñecas de Kurt y siguió besándolo con rudeza. Ambos comenzaron a aflojarse las corbatas y desabrocharse mutuamente los botones de la camisa. Las respiraciones eran desiguales y los dedos temblaban de la emoción. Una vez que terminaron con los botones, las manos vagaban sobre los pechos y espaldas desnudos. Ya jadeando muy fuerte.

―Por favor dime que tienes lubricante y un condón en algún lugar ―Kurt pidió.

―En realidad así es, justo ahora aquí conmigo.

―¿Qué? ¿Te importa decirme por qué? ―Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha, intentando recuperar el aliento.

―No quisiera perder ninguna oportunidad donde pueda tener sexo contigo. ―Blaine sacó la pequeña botella de lubricante y un condón del bolsillo de sus pantalones y los puso sobre la tapa del inodoro.

―Oh Dios mío, eres increíble ―Kurt rio contra los labios de Blaine antes de que lo callaran.

―¿Qué? Pensé que te gustaría ―Blaine se apartó del beso y dijo en broma.

―No me gusta. Me _encanta_ ―Kurt dijo, acunando el rostro de Blaine con ambas manos y jalándolo en un beso duro.

Este baño era perfecto para tener sexo, ambos pensaron. Cada cubículo rodeado de paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo, creando una intimidad perfecta. Incluso instalaron altavoces para que las personas pudieran escuchar la misma música que afuera. Y por encima de eso, estaba realmente limpio.

Las manos de Blaine se extendieron al cinturón de Kurt y rápidamente lo desabrochó y bajó el cierre a los pantalones. Dio la vuelta a Kurt y le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Kurt giró un poco la cabeza y vio a Blaine agarrar el lubricante. Cuando sintió los fríos dedos de Blaine contra su entrada, cerró los ojos y respiró ligeramente.

Pero Kurt no esperaba dos entrando al mismo tiempo. Con un jadeo, puso las manos contra la pared. Blaine rápidamente movió los dedos dentro de Kurt y comenzó a sacar y meter. El sordo dolor que Kurt estaba sintiendo al principio desapareció gradualmente y su entrada se tragó los dedos de Blaine más fácil y más profundo mientras se relajaba. Blaine tijereteó los dedos para estirar más el interior. Miró fijo a las caderas de Kurt echándose de atrás para adelante contra los dedos un par de veces.

―¿Vas a hacer algo o darme otro dedo? ―Kurt preguntó, exhalando mientras Blaine dejaba de mover los dedos.

Blaine sonrió con suficiencia y en lugar de responder, empujó otro dedo dentro, haciendo a Kurt gemir de placer. Esperaba hasta que Kurt estuviera lo suficientemente estirado, pero Kurt habló antes de que esto pasara.

―Tan sólo… simplemente dame tu pene, Blaine.

―Todavía no estás bastante preparado, Kurt. No quiero lastimarte.

―Estoy bien. Ya no puedo esperar más. Te necesito_ justo ahora_, por favor ―Kurt rogó desesperadamente, resollando con fuerza.

―De acuerdo, aguanta ―Blaine sacó los dedos de Kurt y los secó con una toalla de papel. La tiró en el piso y se bajó los pantalones y ropa interior. Agarró el condón, abrió el empaque y se lo rodó por el pene. Se vertió un poco de lubricante en la mano y lo esparció por todo el condón, luego se frotó ligeramente un par de veces antes de alinearse con el orificio de Kurt.

Blaine se metió en Kurt tan lento como le era posible pero era tan apretado que tenía que detenerse a cada pulgada que avanzaba.

―¿Estás bien, Kurt? ―Blaine le preguntó mientras escuchaba a Kurt gimiendo―. Quizás deberíamos…

―No, tan sólo… dame un minuto ―Kurt respondió, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sudor frío formándosele en la frente.

Blaine bajó la camisa de Kurt hasta que estuvo colgando en los hombros, entonces comenzó a besarle el cuello, hombros, brazos y espalda, por todas partes que podía alcanzar completamente, intentando ayudarlo a relajarse. Kurt se concentró en el toque de los labios de Blaine contra su cuerpo y se permitió sentir la calidez del contacto. Su cuerpo comenzó a distraerse del dolor y los músculos aumentaron más la relajación.

Poco a poco, Blaine pudo ir más profundo en Kurt y por fin, su pene estuvo completamente enterrado. Blaine dejó escapar un ligero suspiró y esperó un poco más para asegurarse de que Kurt estaba bien.

―Ahora te puedes mover ―Kurt le dijo a Blaine por encima del hombre y Blaine comenzó a mover las caderas a baja velocidad. El dulce placer estaba rápidamente tomando el cuerpo de Kurt y comenzó a presionarse contra el pene de Blaine. Blaine presionó el pecho contra la espalda de Kurt, agarrándole la cintura con las dos manos y aumentando de la velocidad.

―¡Ahhh! ¡Blaine! ―De repente, el pene de Blaine rozó la próstata de Kurt y Kurt gritó ruidosamente. Aunque incluso con la música de los baños, la voz de Kurt hizo un eco fuerte que Blaine tuvo que mover al instante la mano y cubrirle la boca al momento. Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon ante la acción pero pronto gimió en la mano de Blaine mientras su novio continuaba empujando y golpeando ese dulce punto una y otra vez a la perfección.

―Eres mío, Kurt Hummel ―Blaine murmuró tras de Kurt y le chupó el punto del pulso en el cuello, dejando una gran marca roja. La mano libre subió hasta la espalda desnuda de Kurt y pasó al pecho y encontró el pezón y jugueteó con él. La acción hizo a Kurt retorcerse y gemirle en la mano―. Tu corazón y tu cuerpo, son míos. Y no compartiré nada de ti con nadie. ¿Me oyes, Kurt? Tú eres_ todo _mío. _Únicamente _mío.

Kurt no estaba seguro de que estaba respirando propiamente cuando escuchó la oscura y grave voz de Blaine en la oreja. Pero se las arregló para asentir un par de veces, sintiendo todos los nervios entumecidos.

Kurt sintió todo el cuerpo en llamas, sintiendo una chispa en el cerebro. Nunca pensó que una situación así jamás lo excitaría, pero así era. Todo esto era perfecto: Ser follado duramente en el baño de un bar por su _novio_, las manos de Blaine cubriéndole la boca, las pesadas respiraciones calientes llenando en cubículo, y Blaine diciéndole que _él era _todo llenándole la mente con absoluto placer y pasión que se estaba volviendo más difícil controlarse. Casi se sentía como si fuera un mundo aislado para él. Kurt no le podía importar lo que estaba pasando afuera de ese pequeño lugar. Ni siquiera le importaba si la gente tropezaba en el baño y lo oían. Probablemente lo harían. Estaba siendo ruidoso con cada empuje que Blaine daba. Si alguien entraba podría inmediatamente oír los gemidos ahogados y sonidos de palmadas entre la piel de uno contra el otro. Ellos obviamente abrían lo que estaba pasando al otro lado del cubículo, pero a él no le importaba. Le encantaba y disfrutaba de este momento por completo.

Kurt giró la cabeza hacia Blaine, mirándolo a través de los ojos entreabiertos, los cuales ahora estaban bordeados de lágrimas. Blaine sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo con los ojos. Agarró el pene de Kurt y bombeó de arriba a abajo, emparejando los empujes. Antes de que Kurt chirriara en alto de nuevo, Blaine soltó la mano de la boca de Kurt y lo cubrió con sus labios el lugar.

Mientras los golpes de Blaine se volvían más rápidas y violentas, Kurt trató de aferrarse a algo, pero sólo clavó las uñas en la pared. Las respiraciones se volvieron más y más superficiales y cortas, dejándose saber que ambos estaban tan cerca.

Solamente algunas arremetidas del pene de Blaine golpeándole la próstata era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba. Movió los labios de los de Blaine y gritó el novio de su novio y corrió. El semen se disparó sobre la pared y se escurrió hacia el suelo. Blaine siguió sacudiendo las caderas durante el clímax de Kurt justo mientras llegó muy dentro de Kurt. Blaine se apoyó en la espalda de Kurt y le agarró con fuerza por detrás, ambos jadeando tan fuerte.

―Oh Dios mío ―Kurt abrió los ojos y poco a poco retorció el cuerpo para ver a Blaine, apoyándose contra la pared y lamiéndose los labios―. Eso fue súper candente. ―Kurt acercó a Blaine y lo besó con dulzura.

―Uh-huh ―Blaine dijo, todavía recuperándose del clímax.

Esperaron a que la respiración se regulara antes de vestirse y limpiar el desastre en el pared y el piso.

―Entonces, ¿quieres ponerme un collar en el cuello, huh? Que retorcido eres ―Kurt dijo, sonriéndole de lado a Blaine.

―Bueno, estaba bromeando, pero no me molestan ese tipo de juegos si a ti tampoco. Mi cumpleaños es en Agosto por cierto.

―¿Es una pista?

―Quizás ―Blaine le guiñó el ojo mientras salían del baño.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, Finn y Rachel ya estaban sentados ahí, charlando. Finn los notó primero caminando a la mesa. Se puso de pie y fue hacia ellos, y les gritó silenciosamente―. Chicos, ¿¡qué demonios estaban hacienda en el baño!?

Los ojos de Blaine y Kurt se ensancharon ante las palabras―. Nada ―dijeron en armonía. Pero fueron ignorados.

―Mira, sé que apenas se acaban de juntar y quizás siempre estén cachondos, pero está mal tener sexo en unos baños públicos…

―¿¡TUVIERON SEXO EN LOS BAÑOS!? ―Rachel ahora se puso de pie y gritó. Blaine se cubrió el rostro con la mano y Kurt rodó los ojos.

―¿Ven? Rachel también está molesta… ―Finn miró a Rachel, esperando que lo apoyara su opinión.

―¿¡Por qué no me dijeron!? ¡Quería oírlo! ―Pero en vez de eso, Rachel golpeó a su novio.

―¡Rachel! Era el baño de hombres y no podrías entrar… no! ¡Ese no es punto!

―Vámonos a casa, estoy cansado ―Kurt dijo cansinamente y agarró la chaqueta de Blaine y la suya en un brazo y tomó la mano de Blaine, caminando hacia la puerta.

―¡Espera! ¡Todavía no he terminado de hablar… bien, también vamos! ―Finn dijo con frustrado, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Rachel y siguiendo a los chicos.

…

**A/N**

**Entonces, ¿cuánto les gusto este capítulo?**

**¡Blaine mantuvo la pequeña promesa con Kurt de cantarle! Muchísimas gracias a Chris por recomendarme "Ours". ¡Fue perfecta para este capítulo!**

**Si no recuerdan cuándo hizo Blaine esa promesa, regresen y lean el capítulo 2 :)**

**El siguiente capítulo ES de verdad el último. ¡Por favor no se olviden de comentar! :D**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por **darrechri**.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos<strong>**!**

**¡OMG, este es el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Todavía no puedo creer que escribí CINCO CAPÍTULOS. Estoy muy impresionada de mí misma :) ¡Este es mi primer historia con múltiples capítulos y simplemente amo Klaine! Por mucho que me gustaría continuar escribiendo sobre Klaine, terminaré está historia aquí. Pero escribiré nuevas historias en el futuro, así que de verdad espero que vuelvan para leerlas. :)**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, agregaron a favorito y siguieron esta historia. Y para las personas que comentan, ¡AMO todos los comentarios! Todos ustedes me han animado a seguir escribiendo esta historia. ¡TODOS son asombrosos, los quiero a todos!**

**Y a Chris, mi maravilloso beta, y uno de mis mejores amigos. ¡Realmente no puedo agradecerte suficiente lo que hiciste por mí y mi historia! No solamente estuviste dispuesto a convertirte en mi beta, me animaste y diste TANTOS consejos de escritura. Sacrificaste tu limitado tiempo libre para editar mi historia. Soy SÚPER afortunada de tenerte como beta. Fue un gran honor trabajar con alguien tan talentoso como tú. Si no fuera por ti, no podría haber hecho esto sola. Así que, GRACIAS, y ¡TE QUIERO!**

**Finalmente, de verdad espero que disfruten este último capítulo. ¡Nuevamente muchísimas gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_(I knew I Loved You Before I Met You - By Savage Garden)_

―¿Qué es esto? ―Blaine preguntó cuando Kurt le dio un sobre luego que habían ordenado la comida en el restaurante chino favorito de Blaine.

―Sé que es un par de días antes, pero Feliz Cumpleaños ―Kurt dijo, sonriéndole―. Ábrelo.

―¡Oh, gracias! ―Blaine abrió el sobre y encontró una tarjeta y un boleto para el fútbol. Leyó la tarjeta y miró al boleto con cuidado.

―¿Giants y Cowboys, 20 de agosto, este sábado para mi cumpleaños? ―Blaine preguntó, dándole a Kurt una impávida mirada.

―Sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste ir a ver un partido de fútbol o baseball, y dije que lo pensaría? Bueno, lo pensé. Y encontré este partido en tu cumpleaños y deliberé que sería un genial regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

Blaine estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kurt interrumpió.

―Y por supuesto iré contigo. Tengo mi boleto en casa. ―Había pensado en esto por un tiempo y no podía pensar en una mejor idea. Sabía que a Blaine le encantaba ver deportes tanto en persona como por televisión. Y sabía que Blaine estaría feliz si Kurt decía que le gustaría ir con él. Pero todavía estaba nervioso. Este era el primer regalo que Kurt le había dado y honestamente, no sabía si a Blaine le gustaría o no.

―¡Oh Dios mío, Kurt, esto es perfecto! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ―Blaine le sonrió ampliamente a Kurt y Kurt juraba que podía verle meneándose. Kurt ahora, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Sonrió cuando Blaine se acercó a la mesa y le dio un fuerte abrazo al cuello.

―De nada. Me alegra que te guste ―Kurt dijo, riendo en el abrazo de Blaine y palmeándole el brazo―. Además invité a Finn y Rachel para que nos acompañen. Debería ser divertido.

―Oh eso es incluso mejor. ¡Vamos a tener una cita doble! ―Blaine dijo con emoción, echándose para atrás y colgándose de los hombros de Kurt.

―Lo sé, ¿cierto? Finn nos llevará al estadio en New Jersey. Por lo que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tan sólo disfruta el día con nosotros ―Kurt levantó la vista y fijó los ojos con los de Blaine, sonriendo.

―Kurt, muchísimas gracias ―Blaine le dio a Kurt su mirada de _Quiero-besarte-justo-ahora_. Pero dio un vistazo, recordando dónde estaban, y le agarró fuerte los hombros a cambio. Entonces renuentemente regresó al asiento.

―No hay problema. Lo que sea por ti, Blaine.

Por el último par de semanas, los sentimientos de Kurt por Blaine se habían desarrollado al nivel de que era en serio lo que le acaba de decir. Ya no podía negar que lo_ amaba_. Literalmente haría lo que fuera para hacer feliz a su novio. Pero temía demasiado contarle sus sentimientos, porque no estaba seguro de que Blaine le correspondiera. No quería que fuera así cuando le dijera a Blaine que lo amaba, no quería escuchar un "_Amo pasar tiempo contigo_". No. Quería escuchar exactamente las mismas palabras en respuesta.

¿Estaba pidiendo demasiado? Tal vez sí. Pero no había nada malo con ello, ya que no iba a decírselo a la brevedad todavía. Iba a esperar un poco más hasta que estuviera seguro de que Blaine le correspondía, o, que estuviera listo para oír que Blaine todavía no estaba ahí. Bueno, todavía no estaba seguro para ninguna situación.

…

Había silencio en el auto luego que Finn y Rachel recogieron a Kurt y Blaine en el apartamento del castaño para ir al estadio de los Giants el sábado. Bueno, Rachel no sabía lo que pasaba entre los chicos. Cuando Finn y Rachel llegaron antes frente al apartamento de Kurt, trataron de comunicarse al teléfono de Kurt y Blaine, pero no respondieron. Finn subió para decirles que los esperaban, todos bajaron, y no habían hablado desde entonces. Finn estaba conduciendo, mirando al frente, Kurt miraba al exterior por la ventana, Blaine estaba nerviosamente mirando a Kurt y Finn de vez en cuando, y Rachel estaba simplemente en el asiento del copiloto en silencio.

―Chicos ―Finn habló primero.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt respondió, molesto y sabiendo lo que Finn estaba por decir.

―No tengan sexo en los baños del estadio hoy, ¿por favor? ―Finn miró a Kurt a través del espejo retrovisor.

―No lo haremos, ¿correcto? No es que estemos cachondos 24-7 ―Kurt dijo, rodando los ojos.

―¿Oh sí? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vi antes en tu apartamento? ―Finn había levantado la voz ligeramente.

―Simplemente nos estábamos enrollando ―Kurt simplemente dijo.

―¡Se estaban enrollando en el sofá, arrancándose la ropa!

―¡Podrías haber tocado primero!

―¡Pudiste haber puesto seguro a la puerta!

Ahora los dos se estaban gritando.

―¡Llegaste antes, Finn! Además, ese es mi apartamento. ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡Si quiero follar con mi novio, lo hago!

―¡Te mandamos mensajes y llamamos primero, antes de subir al apartamento! ¡De todas maneras sabías que íbamos a recogerte! ¿¡Por qué no podías esperar sin hacer nada, _o quizás,_ hornear unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, mejor, huh!?

―¿Qué - Es eso, Finn? ¿Ese es tu problema? ¿Estás molesto porque no horneé galletas con chispas de chocolate para ti? ―Kurt dijo con incredulidad.

―¡Siempre las horneas cuando vamos a algún lugar y sabes lo mucho que me encantan las galletas con chispas de chocolate! No las horneaste porque estabas ocupado haciendo...

―¡PAREN! ―Rachel les gritó antes de que Finn pudiera terminar la oración. Kurt y Finn cerraron la boca, incluso Blaine se sentó propiamente―. Muy bien entonces ―Rachel tosió y abrió la boca una vez que el auto estuvo en silencio―. Entonces, ¿Kurt y Blaine se estaban_ enrollando_, huh?

―Sí, a eso iban realmente. ―Finn respondió, golpeando con el dedo índice en el volante con frustración.

―¿¡Por qué siempre eres tú el que los atrapa cachondeando!? ¿Por qué no yo? ¡No es justo! ―Todos en el auto fueron atrapados con la guardia baja cuando las inesperadas palabras salieron de Rachel.

―¡Oh Dios mío, Rachel! ¿¡Por qué estás tan obsesionada con eso!? ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ―Finn le gritó a la que pareció sorprendida al ser gritada por el novio.

―Bueno, los dos son chicos extremadamente lindos juntos y es imposible para las chicas no apoyarlos. Tienes que entender eso, Finn ―Rachel dijo con orgullo y eso solamente causó que Finn suspirara profundamente. Kurt sonrió de lado y Blaine estaba simplemente riendo en silencio, mirando abajo e intentando no ser atrapado por Finn.

―De cualquier manera, mantengan las manos guardadas, ¿bien? ―Con una voz más calmada, Finn le dijo a Kurt y Blaine.

―Lo haremos ―Kurt dijo, nuevamente mirando a la ventana.

―Claro ―Blaine asintió, sonriendo.

―Bien. Entonces, ¿cuándo hornearas galletas con chispas de chocolate, Kurt?

―Voy a hornear que un lote o dos mañana y te las traeré ―Tras un momento, Kurt respondió con un suspiro, fuertemente creyendo que ese que ese era el único problema de Finn.

―Maravilloso ―Finn asintió contento y subió el volumen de la radio. La última canción de Sam Smith comenzó a sonar en el auto. Finn tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el volante y Kurt estaba tarareando con la canción, como si no hubieran estado discutiendo hace un minuto.

―Hermanos ―Rachel negó con la cabeza, volviendo la mirada a Blaine para concordar con él.

―Lo sé ― Blaine se rió entre dientes, dando a los hermanos ojos amorosos.

…

―¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eso fue un fuera de juego! ―Finn gritó dramáticamente, parándose del asiento.

―¿¡A dónde demonios está mirando el árbitro!? ¡No puedo creer que se haya perdido eso! ―Blaine lanzó las manos al aire.

Mientras Finn y Blaine aún estaban despotricando contra la ineficiencia del árbitro (eso es lo que decían), el árbitro pitó para terminar el segundo cuarto.

Finn y Rachel fueron al baño, y Kurt y Blaine permanecieron en los asientos.

―¿Te estás divirtiendo? ―Kurt preguntó a Blaine, empujándole el brazo.

―¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es asombroso! No había visto un juego en años. ¡Me estoy divirtiendo! ―Blaine dijo, dando un vistazo al estadio y viendo a las animadoras saliendo al campo. Blaine respiró profundamente y estaba absolutamente disfrutando esta atmósfera. Era muy divertido ver un juego en persona más que verlo en la pantalla de televisión de la sala de estar.

―Pero... ¿te diviertes, Kurt? Sé que no te gustan los deportes, y solamente estás aquí porque es mi cumpleaños. Me hace sentir algo mal ―Blaine dijo en tono de disculpa.

―No lo estés. Lo creas o no, también me divierto ―Kurt le aseguró, tomando la mano de Blaine con la suya―. Todavía no te he dicho esto, pero estuve en el equipo de fútbol por poco tiempo en el instituto.

―¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿En un equipo de fútbol? ―Blaine pensó que escuchó mal, pero cuando vio el rostro de Kurt, supo que no fue así.

―Bueno, fue un tipo de fase, ya sabes, donde me estaba mintiendo sobre quién era realmente. Intentaba probarle a mi padre que yo era un _hombre _y no gay. Aunque no duró mucho. De todas maneras, sé de fútbol y me gusta. Fue divertido ―Kurt dijo, observando a las animadoras comenzar a bailar, y eso le recordó una cosa más―. Cuando estaba en el equipo, incluso bailamos en el campo una vez durante el juego. Yo estaba a cargo de la coreografía. ¿Puedes creerlo?

―Oh, ¿le estás contando que solías ser animador? ―la brillante e inocente voz de Rachel vino de atrás.

―¿_Un animador_? ―Las cejas de Blaine se dispararon, los ojos se le pusieron aún más abiertos.

―¡Oh Dios, Rachel, cállate! ¡Blaine, no es nada! Ella debe confundirme con alguien más. ―Kurt rápidamente intentó pretender que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero falló por la otra inocente voz que siguió a la suya.

―No, eras tú, Kurt. _Tú _fuiste un animador. ¿No lo recuerdas? ―Finn dijo, ofreciendo bebidas a Kurt y Blaine.

―Gracias, Finn ―Kurt cogió una bebida de la mano de su hermano, dándole una mirada de muerte.

―¿En serio, Kurt? ¿Fuiste animador? ¿Cuál es la historia? ―Blaine preguntó. Todavía no podía digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

―Fue otra fase en la que estaba siendo tonto y buscaba los reflectores. Eso es todo ―Kurt dijo a Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros, intentando sonar como si no fuera nada. Era algo que no estaba planeando contarle a su novio. Pero no quería esconderle cosas a Blaine, así que estuvo bien después de todo.

―Vaya. Estoy impresionado, Kurt. Pero en realidad, eso explica por qué eres tan flexible, cuando, ya sabes... ―Blaine sugestivamente presionó un beso en la mejilla de Kurt, sonrojándolo.

―Ese es mi hermanito, Blaine ―Finn entregó una bolsa de palomitas a Blaine, tirando unas en el piso.

―Lo siento ―Blaine recibió la bolsa contra el pecho e inmediatamente se sentó derecho.

―Oye, ¿todavía tienes ese uniforme de animador? ―Blaine movió el cuerpo hacia Kurt, bajando la voz para que ni Finn ni Rachel pudieran oírlo.

―Sí, lo tengo. ¿Por qué? ―Kurt respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada sospechosa.

―¿Puedes ponértelo un día y dejarme follarte? ―Blaine susurró al oído de Kurt.

―Eres tan pervertido ―Kurt le sonrió con suficiencia―. Pero la respuesta es _sí_.

―Genial ―Blaine se enderezó y cambió la atención al campo. Kurt se rió, negando con la cabeza.

Las animadoras terminaron la actuación y se retiraron. Ahora era tiempo para la segunda mitad del juego.

…

El juego terminó 17-13, la victoria fue para los Giants. Fue un juego cerrado y todos lo habían disfrutado mucho. Finn y Blaine terminaron comprando sombreros tejido y jerséis con capucha de lo Giants, gastaron casi $ 100 cada uno.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad de New York, se detuvieron en el bar para tomar algo por el cumpleaños de Blaine (gaseosa para Finn, el conductor designado). Kurt se las arregló para sorprenderlo exitosamente al ordenar secretamente un pastel con velas. Blaine pidió un deseo y apagó las velas, sonriendo tímidamente cuando todos alrededor de la mesa celebraron también.

Finn y Rachel dejaron a Blaine y Kurt en el apartamento del castaño justamente un poco después de medianoche. Ambos estaban tan cansados, así que fueron directo a la recámara de Kurt.

―Fue realmente agradable pasar mi cumpleaños contigo, Kurt. Gracias ―Blaine dijo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

―No seas tonto. Soy tu novio. Por supuesto que quiero pasar tu cumpleaños contigo ―Kurt se tiró en la cama, junto a Blaine―. Entonces, ¿te divertiste hoy?

―Muchísimo ―Blaine sonrió.

―Bien ―Kurt se inclinó para darle un pico en la mejilla a Blaine.

―Voy a darme una ducha. Espera aquí ―Kurt se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta del baño.

―No voy a ningún lado ―Blaine se recostó, decidiendo relajarse un poco y cerrando los ojos. Kurt le sonrió y silenciosamente cerró la puerta.

Blaine se sentía borracho de alcohol. Realmente fue un agradable día. El simplemente pasar su cumpleaños con su novio y mejores amigos, lo hacían sonreír. Esto era algo que no le había pasado antes. Y le gustaba. Desde que comenzó a salir con Kurt, automáticamente tuvo la oportunidad de andar con Finn y Rachel. Y antes de que lo supiera, ellos se volvieron sus mejores amigos. Eso incluía a Kurt.

Kurt era su novio, pero al mismo tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Hablaban de absolutamente todo y compartían muchos momentos, desde lo amargo y lo dulce.

Especialmente cuando Blaine había tenido un mal día, sin importar lo tarde que fuera, Kurt iba a su casa con deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate. (Sí, eran tan buenas que ahora entendía por qué Finn estaba tan molesto de que no le horneara unas antes). Kurt se sentaría y lo escucharía quejarse, y lo reconfortaría con palabras bien pensadas que simplemente necesitaba oír. Luego Kurt lo abrazaría hasta que se durmiera, haciendo sentir a Blaine seguro y en casa, sabiendo que nada malo le pasaría.

Antes de que Blaine conociera a Kurt, estaba solo. Tenía algunos amigos, pero no tenía mejores amigos. Sus padres no eran muy receptivos con que él fuera gay y eso no hacía que Blaine se sintiera muy bien con ellos. Eventualmente la relación se distanció. Todavía visitaba a sus padres un par de veces al año, solamente para eventos, como Acción de Gracias o Navidad.

A Blaine ya no le importaba. Pensaba que su mediocre vida no sería tan emocionante y se acostumbró a estar solo. No estaba buscando una relación y estaba teniendo sexo sin sentido con personas que no significaban nada para él, tan sólo por el puro placer. Pero entonces conoció a Kurt. Su ahora apuesto y asombroso novio. Kurt lo hacía reír e increíblemente feliz. Kurt le hacía sentir que la vida no era tan mala. Kurt le hacía sentir que era importante y lo valía. Lo hacía sentir como si lo amara. _No_. Blaine no _sentía_ como si amara a Kurt, _sabía _que lo amaba.

Blaine amaba a Kurt. Todavía no se lo había dicho, pero así era. Cada vez que tenían un momento, o incluso compartían un inocente besito, instaba a decirle que lo amaba. Pero reunía toda la fuerza que podía para evitarlo. Ya que esta relación con Kurt lo era todo para él en este momento y no quería arruinarlo. No quería espantarlo y como resultado dejarlo. Suponía que podía esperar por ahora. Podía simplemente disfrutar del tiempo juntos por un rato, y cuando el momento llegara, lo sabría. Entonces le diría a Kurt cómo se sentía.

Blaine comenzó a quedarse dormido en la cama, escuchando el sonido de la ducha en el baño junto a la habitación de Kurt.

…

―Oye, despierta, cumpleañero. ―De repente, una suave voz despertó a Blaine, y luego sintió calidez contra los labios. Se permitió abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que Kurt lo acababa de besar.

―Hmm, ¿a qué horas son? ―Blaine preguntó, tallándose los ojos.

―Casi la una. ―Kurt otra vez presionó un dulce beso en los labios de Blaine. Estaba a horcajadas sobre Blaine, desnudo.

―Entonces técnicamente, mi cumpleaños se acabó. Ya no soy un cumpleañero ―Blaine sonrió adormilada y estiró las manos para frotarle los muslos a Kurt, sintiendo la suavidad de la cremosa piel. La piel de Kurt siempre se sentía tan bien.

―Creo que esa es mi señal ―Kurt dijo juguetonamente antes de comenzar a besar las mejillas y mandíbula de Blaine.

―¿Oh, lo es? ―Blaine miró a Kurt con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

―Uh-huh ―Kurt se sentó sobre el estómago de Blaine y con ayuda le quitó la playera. Luego presionó algunos besos en el cuello y todo de Blaine, mientras estaba desabrochando el cinturón de Blaine. Una vez hecho, desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y bajó el cierre con destreza. Blaine observaba a Kurt bajándole tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior a la par. Kurt los quitó por completo y los tiró en el suelo.

―Feliz Cumpleaños, Blaine ―Kurt dijo suavemente con una sonrisa y se acercó al semi-erecto pene de Blaine, sosteniéndolo con una mano.

Blaine tragó duro cuando Kurt deslizó una mano de arriba a abajo unas veces antes de separar los delgados labios para engullir el pene. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de placer, cerrando los ojos.

La boca de Kurt comenzó moviéndose a un ritmo lento primero, luego incrementó la velocidad gradualmente. La mano sobre el pene de Blaine se movía simultáneamente en la base donde la boca de Kurt no podía alcanzar.

―Oh Dios, Kurt. Esto se siente tan jodidamente bien ―Blaine se reclinó contra la almohada y se echó algunos de los mechones rizados atrás con los dedos.

Kurt tomó el pene de Blaine profundamente, haciendo girar la lengua alrededor, antes de que permitiera al pene salírsele de la boca. Ahora ladeó la cabeza y movía los labios subiendo y bajando contra cada lado del tronco, chupando y a veces poniendo sólo la punta en la boca.

Kurt adoraba darle una mamada a Blaine. Además le encantaba escuchar los ruidos que Blaine hacía, la prueba de que lo estaba haciendo bien, la prueba de que a Blaine también le encantaba. Y la voz era tan grave y sexi, haciendo a Kurt querer dar más. Solamente lo estaría haciendo hasta que Blaine eyaculara. Kurt estuvo perdido por un tiempo y simplemente se concentraba en chuparle el pene. Sin embargo, parecía que Blaine no estaba pensando lo mismo.

―M-Muy bien, Kurt, suficiente. Todavía no quiero correrme ―la rota voz de Blaine trajo a Kurt de vuelta a la realidad. Kurt poco a poco abrió los ojos y de mala gana se alejó. Blaine de repente sintió aire frío alrededor del pene. Siseó entre dientes. Necesitaba el calor de Kurt de nuevo. _Ahora_.

―Lubricante ―Blaine dijo, bajando la desesperada mirada a Kurt.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt buscó el lubricante en el cajón de la mesilla y dándosela a Blaine. Se subió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Blaine de nuevo. Blaine se vertió un poco en la palma y lo esparció en ambas manos, y luego intento alcanzar el culo de Kurt.

―No lo necesito. ―Kurt dijo silenciosamente.

―Kurt, deberías...

―No. Lo digo en serio, ya me he ocupado de ello por cuenta en la dicha. Así que no te preocupes, tan sólo relájate. ¿Bien? ―Kurt susurró contra los labios de Blaine antes de impactarlos. Las bocas de inmediato abiertas, las hambrientas lenguas invadiendo la boca del otro. La mano de Kurt agarró una de las manos de Blaine y la guío al propio miembro de Blaine. Entonces movió la mano de Blaine sobre el pene un par de veces para esparcir el lubricante.

―Kurt ―Blaine murmuró cuando Kurt rompió el candente beso y le chupó el cuello, y se sostuvo el pene para alinearlo a la entrada. Entonces Kurt lentamente se hundió el pene.

Ambos gimieron cuando Kurt bajó de golpe las caderas furiosamente para tomar las pulgadas de pene que quedaban en el culo.

Kurt cayó en el pecho de Blaine. Así se quedaron, sosteniéndose por un tiempo, hasta que Blaine ya no pudo esperar más para moverse buscando placer―. Joder, Kurt, por favor muévete. ―La voz de Blaine casi sonó suplicante.

Kurt sonrió de lado antes de enderezarse, poniendo ambas manos en el estómago de Blaine. Sentía el pene de Blaine llenándolo por dentro y ahora estaba golpeando la más profunda pared interna. Kurt hizo una mueca al principio, pero la presión que sentía pronto se volvió placer. Así que lentamente comenzó a mover las caderas y eso hacía suspirar con alivio a Blaine.

Kurt aceleró gradualmente las caderas y tras un tiempo, prácticamente estaba brincando contra el pene de Blaine. Tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo el pálido cuello, al que Blaine habría mordido al momento, tan sólo si estuviera más cerca. Lascivos gemidos salían de los labios entreabiertos con un erótico respirar que hacían a Blaine querer besarlo y tragárselos. Kurt parecía perdido en sus acciones.

Blaine no podía apartar los ojos de Kurt. Su hermoso novio que lo estaba montando de esta manera. ¿Cómo podía?

―Te sientes tan bien, Kurt ―Blaine no pudo resistir la atracción de la perfecta piel, así que le tocó los muslos. Podía sentir que los músculos se estaban moviendo mientras Kurt se movía rítmicamente.

―Hm, tú también ―Kurt respondió, abriendo los ojos doblemente e inclinándose para besarlo.

Blaine posó los brazos alrededor de la cadera de Kurt, pero las manos de Kurt los agarraron, sujetándolas sobre el colchón. Kurt entrelazó los dedos, las bocas todavía estaban ocupadas besándose, y comenzó a mecer suavemente las caderas.

Blaine gemía entre besos, y a Kurt le _encantaba _eso. Kurt adoraba el hecho de que era él quién estaba haciendo gemir a Blaine. A Kurt le encantaba la sensual voz de Blaine. Era tan grave, sexi y sucia, y cada vez que la oía, un escalofrío le corría por la columna, el estómago se le retorcía. Nunca tendría suficiente de eso.

―Me _encanta _montarte ―Kurt susurró en el oído de Blaine, ahora moviendo las caderas más rápido.

―También me _encanta_, cariño ―Blaine también estaba empujando las caderas, en este punto, sincronizando los movimientos de Kurt―. Pero ¿sabes qué? Sé lo que te encanta más.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, Blaine se desenredó las manos y de repente se levantó, sustentando a Kurt, y tirándolo sobre la espalda. El cuerpo de Kurt brincó contra el colchón. Ahora Blaine estaba encima de Kurt, sujetándole los brazos sobre la cabeza con una mano. La otra mano le alzó una pierna de Kurt sobre el hombro, inclinándose hacia Kurt para ir más profundo. Kurt chirrió fuerte.

―Te _encanta_ ser follado duro, ¿no es así, Kurt? ―Blaine comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera con fuerza sin advertencia, haciendo gritar a Kurt.

―¡S-Sí! ―Con el grito de Kurt, Blaine se inclinó aún más y se sumergió en el dulce agujero de Kurt una y otra vez vigorosamente. El muslo de Kurt le estaba tocando el pecho, rozándole los pezones, y el pene húmedo de líquido pre-seminal se le frotaba contra el estómago. La fricción era casi demasiada para que Kurt la tomara.

Blaine chocó los labios, pero el placer estaba ocupándoles las mentes por lo que el beso era descuidado y sucio. Soltó las manos de Kurt y arrebatado una almohada para deslizarla debajo de las caderas de Kurt, luego continuó follándolo, sosteniéndole los muslos. La almohada hizo un cambio al ángulo y ahora Blaine estaba atacando la próstata de Kurt. A medida que la cama se mecía y rechinaba a causa de los violentos golpes de Blaine, Kurt sentía como si la habitación entera estuviera temblando.

―¡Ah…! ―Kurt comenzó a gritar incluso más fuerte, dedos rastrillando y agarrándole el cabello. Parecía que ya no podía dejar de hacer ruidos sucios.

―¿Te gusta esto, Kurt? ―Aunque era obvio que a Kurt le gustaba, Blaine le preguntó de todas maneras.

―¡Joder, Blaine! Sí, me… me _encanta_. Hm, por favor… Por favor no te detengas, por favor, Blaine, no, yo… ―Kurt ahora estaba murmurando palabras incoherentes, las muñecas de Blaine sosteniéndole los muslos.

―No pararé hasta que te corras, cariño ―Blaine jadeaba pesadamente, acercándose al borde, pero no se detuvo ni bajó el ritmo de los movimientos.

―Blaine, yo… me estoy viniendo, estoy... ¡Ah… Blaine!

Todo el cuerpo de Kurt se estremeció mientras se corría, agarrando fuere las muñecas de Blaine, dejándole moretones ahí. Kurt estaba bastante seguro que se desmayó por algunos segundos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Blaine se salió, y los ojos se le ensancharon cuando vio lo que Blaine hizo. Se inclinó y lamió el cálido semen de Kurt del pecho y estómago.

―Oh Dios, Blaine ―Kurt exhaló y lo vio limpiándole completamente el torso. Una vez que terminó, Blaine subió y besó a Kurt, metiéndose en él otra vez. Kurt suspiró cuando se probó a sí mismo y sintió el todavía erecto pene de Blaine moviéndose en el sensitivo interior.

Blaine se estaba moviendo lentamente, fijando los ojos con los de Kurt. El cabello de Kurt era un completo desastre, pero todavía lucía tan hermoso. Tenía el rostro ruborizado y lleno de encanto por el orgasmo, los acuosos y bellos ojos azules estaban entrecerrados y los labios rojos entreabiertos, provocando suaves gemidos. Blaine corrió las manos por el cabello de Kurt y lo tomó de la cabeza, presionando un gentil beso de boca abierta en los delgados labios de Kurt. Kurt poco a poco respondió, tarareando suavemente y colgando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

Mientras el beso profundizaba, Blaine se empujó las caderas más y más rápido. Rompieron el beso y sacudió los cuerpos juntos, mirándose una vez más. Compartieron dulces besos aquí y allá, mientras Blaine se concentraba en llegar al clímax.

Juzgando por la manera de respirar de Blaine y el movimiento de las caderas, Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba por correrse. Así que cerró los ojos y lo atrajo más cerca, apretando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

―_Te amo _―Blaine murmuró con una desesperada voz estremecida entre sus jadeos. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe y paralizaron. Aunque la voz fue tan baja que era casi inaudible, Kurt pudo oírlo.

Con esas dos palabras, Blaine eyaculó dentro. Movió las caderas mientras se corría, descansando la frente en el recoveco del cuello de Kurt, gimiendo.

Kurt esperó a que la respiración de Blaine se regulara antes de hablar―. Blaine, dijiste...

―Mierda, lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad? ―Blaine bajó la mirada para evitar la mirada de Kurt―. Yo... lo siento. Se me escapó ―Blaine se retiró de Kurt―. No se suponía que oyeras eso.

―Blaine ―Kurt acunó el rostro de Blaine con ambas manos y lo levantó para que entonces Blaine lo mirara―. ¿Lo dijiste en serio? ―Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Blaine, Kurt preguntó calmado.

―Yo... ―Blaine se atascó, y en realidad Kurt no le dio oportunidad de decir otra palabra.

―Porque, _también te amo_. ―Los ojos azules se levantaron para encontrarse con el par de ojos avellana―. _Te amo_, Blaine.

―S-Sí, fue en serio. Dios, _te amo muchísimo_, Kurt ―Blaine susurró contra los labios de Kurt antes de que lo besara con ganas. Blaine se recostó junto a Kurt, las bocas y lenguas estaban moviéndose constantemente una contra la otra, en busca de un nuevo acercamiento.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonriendo ampliamente, mirándose.

―He querido decírtelo por un tiempo ―Kurt confesó, acariciando la mejilla de Blaine con el pulgar, sintiendo un poco de barba.

―A decir verdad, yo también ―Blaine sonrió afectivamente.

―¿En serio? Oh Dios, debí haberlo dicho antes! ―Kurt se mordió el labio intentando contener el rostro sonrojado.

―Oye, está bien. Ahora podemos decirlo tanto como queramos ―Blaine rio, besando la sien de Kurt para reasegurárselo―. ¿Adivina qué? Cuando nos vimos la primera vez, no quería saber tu nombre.

―¿Por qué? ―Kurt frunció un poco el ceño ante las palabras de Blaine.

―Porque sabía que una vez supiera tu nombre, no sería capaz de dejar de querer más sobre ti. Sabría que tendría que tenerte en mi vida. Pensaba que esa idea era ridícula y peligrosa. Y no sabía nada de ti. Sabía que si te lo hubiera dicho antes habrías pensado que era un acosador loco o algo. Por eso no te pregunté tu nombre. ―La historia de Blaine hacía reír a Kurt. Él no tenía ni idea de que Blaine había estado pensando de esa manera cuando se vieron por primera vez―. Así que, estoy realmente contento de que preguntaras mi nombre primero, porque ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida sin ti. Has llegado tan lejos en mi vida, Kurt. Por lo tanto sí, te amo muchísimo. Y esto es solamente el inicio de nuestra historia. Me encantaría experimentar absolutamente todo contigo desde ahora. ―Kurt escuchó en silencio y se derritió por las dulces palabras de Blaine.

―Suena a que me estás proponiendo matrimonio ―Kurt soltó una risita, ruborizándose mucho ahora.

―Todavía no. Quizás en el futuro ―Blaine rio y besó la nariz de Kurt, haciéndolo reír.

―También quiero hacer todo contigo, Blaine. Incluso si es anticuado y ya lo he hecho antes, todavía se va a sentir completamente nuevo para mí cuando lo haga contigo. Nunca antes me sentí así con alguien. Creo que esto es muy bueno. ―Kurt miró a Blaine amorosamente, tomándolo de la mano.

―Sí, realmente lo es ―Blaine dijo, apretando la mano de Kurt, y besándole los nudillos―. Aunque esto provenga de la pura curiosidad, ¿alguna vez has tenido sexo vistiendo ese uniforme de animador?

―Dios, no puedes simplemente soltarlo así, ¿verdad? Y gracias por arruinar este momento ―Kurt rodó los ojos, no pudiendo evitar reírse de la pregunta de Blaine que salió de la nada.

―Dijiste que lo harías ―Blaine hizo un mohín de su boca y Kurt pensó que era increíblemente adorable.

―Lo haré. Simplemente que está noche no. Y no, todavía no lo he hecho con nadie.

―Bueno saberlo. Entonces esperaré. ―Blaine dijo con satisfacción. Kurt a veces simplemente no entendía a este hombre, pero amaba ese lado de improvisación suyo. En realidad, amaba todo de él.

En lugar de decírselo, Kurt sonrió con satisfacción, dándole un pico juguetón en los labios de Blaine―. Gracias por ser paciente.

…

La mañana siguiente, cuando Kurt y Blaine ya estaban enrollándose bajo las sábanas, la alarma de repente se cayó. Eran las 7 de la mañana. Y los ruidos que la alarma estaba haciendo eran demasiado fuertes para una callada mañana de domingo.

―Hm, apágala ―Blaine gruñó, rompiendo el candente beso. Kurt rápidamente bajó la cabeza para continuar el beso y los hizo rodar para alcanzar y golpear en botón para apagar la alarma.

―De cualquier modo ¿por qué pusiste la alarma a las 7 en domingo? ―Blaine preguntó, moviendo las caderas contra las de Kurt, los penes se deslizaban uno contra el otro, causando que gimieran.

―Recuerdas anoche, durante la ronda 2, me follaste tan fuerte me inclinaste sobre la mesa de noche, haciéndome golpear todo contra el suelo? Probablemente la alarma se activó cuando golpeó el piso ―Kurt dijo sin aliento debido al gran besuqueo.

―Ah, tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿no tenemos que levantarnos temprano hoy?

―No. Podemos tener sexo durante todo el día, si queremos ―Kurt dijo seductoramente, jugando con algunos rizos de Blaine.

―Hm, tentador. Pero quiero comer algo primero. Puedo hacernos unas tortitas de mora azul. Luego quizás una ducha. Necesito ducharme. También quiero ver algunas películas. Podemos darnos arrumacos mientras las vemos. ¡Oh! ¿Me prestas tu portátil? Quiero ver... Mph ―Kurt amortiguó la boca parlanchina de Blaine con la suya en un beso apasionado.

―¿Te callarás y seguirás besándome? Necesito tu boca sobre la mía ―Kurt le pidió coquetamente y se inclinó por otro beso.

―De acuerdo, hermoso ―Blaine susurró antes de que los labios chocaran, los ojos puestos en los de Kurt.

_¡Beep, beep, beep! __Otra vez la alarma_.

―¡No la apagaste, Kurt! ¡Solamente le diste a repetición! ―Blaine una vez más rompió el beso y rio.

―¡Lo siento! ―Las manos de Kurt volaron a la alarma, y esta vez, se aseguró de apagarla―. Listo, apagada. ¿Feliz ahora?

―Sí, estoy feliz. Porque _tú _me amas ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo los dedos en el cabello revuelto de Kurt y atrayéndolo en un dulce beso.

―No es a lo que me refería, pero, sí, estoy feliz de que _tú _también me amas ―Kurt correspondió a la sonrisa cuando se separó del beso, y comenzó a bajar besando por el cuello de Blaine.

Intercambiaron más _Te amo _en ese día. Una vez que dejaron salir esas palabras, no podían creer lo fácil que era decirlas ahora, como si las hubieran estado diciendo por ya mucho tiempo. Nunca antes les había pasado a ninguno de los chicos el amar a alguien así, todavía, se sentía tan bien y cómodo para ellos.

Habían tomado un desvío y esperaron para encontrarse y amarse, simplemente para completar la vida. Las personas pueden pensar que eso suena loco, pero eso sonaba real y legítimo para los chicos.

―Te amo, Kurt.

―También te amo, Blaine.

Blaine y Kurt habían dicho las palabras una última vez antes de que el día acabara, cayéndose dormidos en los brazos del otro. Probablemente dirían esas simples dos palabras por años y años venideros.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


End file.
